What have our lives come to
by Raven.Sappho
Summary: Some years after the war, Hermione finds herself working together with a divorced Draco Malfoy at the Ministry. A tentative friendship is growing between them, all the while aided by Draco's son, seven year old Scorpius. A tale of friendship, overcoming obstacles, and love blossoming for those who have given up on it. Mature content in later chapters, you are warned. Enjoy, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My dearest followers, I am finally back with a new story after the past weeks of torture. I hope you are all doing well and despite being the world's biggest Christmas cynic ever, I hope you are enjoying the prospect of holidays. Just a moment of reflection and personal recommendation, think twice before doing an MSc. If you think you can still have a social life while doing that and working on two internships, you are so wrong... Anywho, a new fresh story, hopefully to your liking, so do let me know what you think. It feels so good to actually have time to write for you guys, words cannot describe it. **

**Much love,**

**Raven**

* * *

Finally. That was the only word on Hermione's mind as she entered the small pub and settled on one of the numerous stools lining the front of the bar. It was finally Friday and it couldn't have come sooner after the week she had. Eight years after the war and they were still not done with the Ministry reformation. A week full of profiling, research, hearings...her head was about to explode.

"The usual, Mimi?" the question brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled tiredly at Patrick, the ever-present and ever-happy bartender. Had she been in a better mood, they would be already flirting harmlessly as they usually did every time she came in, but that would be way too much effect today.

"Make it double, neat." she said while taking off her blazer and rolling up the sleeves of her white silk Versace blouse. She stuck out a bit like a sore thumb in present company with her work attire, but she could care less. The patrons knew better than to bother her, simply by one look at her face. Being a war heroine did have its perks, she just never thought it would apply to the present crowd. Figures.

"Ouch. That doesn't sound good. Someone piss you off at work again?" Patrick asked as he poured her a double bourbon and watched her down it with a slight grimace. His eyebrows climbed his forehead in surprise but in the end he just shrugged and set the whole bottle on the counter beside her glass with a wink, knowing there was no point asking in her current state.

"Thanks." she managed to smile for him before pouring herself another, glad to be given a moment of peace.

"My my Granger, third time this week? Your liver must be rebelling by now." a crisp voice drawled in amusement right in her ear.

Or not. Just when she thought she would have a moment to herself. "Malfoy. Shouldn't you be heading home to your son?" she asked as the blond took off his blazer as well and loosened his tie a bit. She leaned over the bar and plucked up a glass, waving to Patrick to let him know she was taking one more. Might as well since the blond looked like he was staying.

"I asked the babysitter to put him in bed tonight. I am in no mood for eveningfairytales." he admitted, watching her pour him a nice double from her bottle. "Thanks." he accepted the glass and downed it as well, sliding it forward for another refill.

Hermione just chuckled tiredly. "And you comment on my drinking." amusement clear in her voice this time. "How is Scorpius?" she asked aftera moment of companionable silence.

"Like any other seven year old I would imagine." he mused. "But he is learning well. It is no surprise potions and languages are his favourite, hehas a predisposition after all." he grinned somewhat proudly.

"And ten points to Slytherin for the understatement of the year goes to..." Hermione returned the grin before having another drink from her glass, this time a slower one.

"Oh don't you dare. We all know what your kids would be like if you had any. They would be cross-eyed already from having their nose in a book by now." Draco teased the brunette lightly.

"Ha, like that is going to happen." she muttered sarcastically, her mood darkening for a moment before she shook it off. "Is he still missing his mother?" she asked while she poured them another.

Draco sighed, swirling the golden liquid in his glass. "He does, no matter what I do. Maybe if he had an aunt or some form of other female influence in his life, other than the nanny, he might miss her a bit less. But I know it was in the end best for all of us. Astoria couldn't even look at him, and she hated my guts. I would not have my son growing up around that." he said, a note of bitterness in his voice.

The Malfoy divorce four years ago made the headlines big time, and Hermione could still remember Draco's quiet rage, so well masked to most but her when she occasionally crossed his path at the Ministry. No wonder, Astoria married him for the money, gave him a son, and then robbed him of a good chunk of his fortune in the divorce settlement before disappearing out of their lives. Whenever Hermione thought about her own single years, and the loneliness that sometimes crept up on her, Draco was a good reminder of how complicated relationships could be.

"Maybe you should start dating again." she suddenly said, surprised by her own words. They were on good terms these days, one might even call them an odd kind of friends, but this conversation was a step beyond their usual chats.

Draco raised a brow at her comment and finished his drink. "What I should dois return to my son." he said, gathering his things and standing up. "Night Granger, see you on Monday." he said before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Way to go, Hermione." she muttered to herself before finishing her drink as well and leaving a couple of galleons on the bar for Patrick, taking her leave as well.

When she was laying down in her bed a couple of hours later, her mind went back to the uncertain times after the war and what their lives have come to. They lost so many of their friends, the most painful one Ron himself who couldn't be saved after one of the crumbling walls fell on him and buried him alive. The months that followed were awhirlwind of funerals, mourning, rebuilding Hogwarts and just trying to decide what to do with the rest of their lives now that the warwas over. She wasn't surprised when Harry refused to have anything to do with the Ministry, and decided instead to help Minerva with Hogwarts, eventually accepting a teaching post for DADA after they completed their N.E.W.T.s. They still remained close, but had less time to see each other than they would both like.

The news of Draco repairing his family's reputation after the death of his parents surprised her a bit more, having thought the blond would rather travel to somewhere like France where he wouldn't have to face the consequences of his past. But theMalfoy heir persisted and accepted an apprenticeship for the Department of Law Enforcement, and married Astoria Greengrass a few months later in a picture-perfect wedding ceremony. Hermione remembered reading about it, then still in a little cubicle where she worked the job of several people at once.

The beginnings were rough, and she would always remember the experience for what it taught her about some of the idiots who dared call themselves adequate and productive. Despite her previous experience with the Ministry during the war, she stuck to being the undersecretary of the undersecretary to the Minister's secretary (or whatever it was on her contract), and worked diligently on all the work that just got shoveled down to her. Three years she worked overtime in her tiny cubicle until the quick-fix Minister installed after the war was politely kicked out of his office and Kingsley took the reins after an easyelection. He was the one who immediately demanded her by his side as a liaison between the Law Enforcement department and Wizengamot, in order to properly start the cleansing of their ranks, and the reformation of all departments that was neglected by the last Minister.

She received her own spacious office on the fifth floor across from the top lawyers, her paycheckoctupled overnight, and in less than three months she sold her parent's properties and moved into a lovely flat in magical Camden. She felt a bit more secure now that she could afford a better lifestyle and still had plenty of savings for the future. But it did nothing for the fact that she was still a bachelorette at the age of 26. It wasn't that she had no offers, but there was always something lacking on the dates she did agree to, so she focused on her work instead and grew comfortable in her own skin and career.

They had rarely seen each other with Draco during the first three years, as they were both still interns at the time. But now they had an office across from each other as Draco became one of the leading prosecutors over the years and often worked on cases together, which inevitably led to a truce, and a somewhat growing friendship. They took their time, considering the first seven years of their interactions and the foul insults exchanged between them when they were yet children, but they were getting there and Hermione knew that if something went wrong, she just might be able to ask the blond for help.

Her eyes were already starting to drop when she heard a softwhine at the edge of her bed. She leaned down and picked her four months old English bulldog puppy up on the bed with her. "Still refusing to sleep in your own bed, Bella?" she asked and kissed her soft little head affectionately. The puppy had been a gift from Harry, who knew she occasionally got lonely after Crookshanks passed, and she had a lovely neighbour who was on maternity leave with two children and loved to look after Bella during the day for her.

"I missed you today." she said and let the puppy settle in her arms, squirming a little until shewas covered by the blankets warmly as well.

She chuckled when the puppy yawned tiredly and fell asleep nearly instantly, wishing her days were still so joyful and innocent. "Good night, beautiful." she said softly and let Morpheus take her into the land of dreams as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful support already after the first chapter! You are all so wonderful. Just a quick note, my spacing is perfectly fine but the editor here on fanfiction is a being a pain and messing with it so just please try to ignore it. I try to edit the best I can and get rid of spacing issues as well but I do have little time to do so. Hope you are all well,**

**Raven **

* * *

Draco woke up with a soft groan, wondering what could have brought him out of his dreams already when he only fell asleep too few hours ago. His question was soon answered when he heard the quiet giggle of his son. He opened his eyes tiredly and let his son squirm his way under the blankets and into his embrace, naturally seeking affection. After the little contact Draco himself received when he was a child, he would not deny Scorpius affection, especially when he lacked a mother in his life.

"Morning, papa." Scorpius said, already filled with energy and ready to start the day early.

"Good morning." Draco replied still a bit sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Did you have good dreams?" he asked, hoping against ll odds that his son managed to evade the nightmares that began after Astoria left them.

He felt the boy nodding enthusiastically against his t-shirt. "I dreamt about dragons! There was a blue one, and a red one, and a yellow one and and and-" he began retelling excitedly, words just spilling from him this morning.

And Draco let him say all that he wanted, as these moments were rare. Scorpius was usually such a quiet child, always exploring the world with his eyes and ears,rather than asking endless questions like most children his age. Of course he would ask if there was something truly puzzling or intriguing, but that was rare, as he knew that most answers could be found on of the bookshelves in their apartment. Only if he had really good dreams, he would wake up giddy and this talkative.

"Papa, can we go to the park today?" he asked, wondering whether he could watch the other children again, maybe even play with some.

"Of course we can. But first, breakfast. Tell Tilly what you want and you can watch some of the cartoons while you wait." he suggested to the boy who was already squirming out of the bed and dashing down the hall towards the kitchen.

Draco leaned back into his pillow again and closed his eyes for five more minutes. He still had a few cases to go over this weekend but if Scorpius was in such a good mood, he would get little time...

* * *

Hermione lifted the exuberant puppy into her arms as they crossed the busy road towards one of the parks and away from the shops. "Settle down Bella, we're nearly there." she promised and grinned at the lick to her chin.

Her morning has been leisurely so far and after a quick walk with Bella, she enjoyed her breakfast before popping to the market to fill up her fridge for a few days with some fresh vegetables and cheeses. It was a beautiful May day though and she decided to see a few more of the clothing shops and let Bella have her fun in a park. Her soft white summer dress was gently ruffled by the light warm breeze and her curls bounced around her shoulders as she maneuvered the busy crossing in her platform heels. It seemed like she had the right idea as she could already hear children running around and dogs barking when she went through the park gate and onto the large green area. She let Bella down and kept a firm hold on the leash as they walked, the excited puppy still a little wobbly on her short legs at moment.

"Scorpius! Be careful!" she heard somewhere to her right and looked over at the easily recognisable shock of platinum blond hair.

It was definitely Draco, but he was wearing something she had never seen on him before, simplelight-washed jeans and what looked to be a simple black long-sleeved t-shirt. Of course with a child he could hardly be walking around in a pressed suit, but it was simply the novelty in seeing him so laid back that made her guide Bella over.

"Malfoy." she said in greeting with a companionable smile.

Draco turned around and looked just as surprised to see her there. He looked her over and quirked his head to the side a little as if contemplating her. Granger looked so much less severe when she wasn't wearing her usual pencil skirts and black office dresses, and her hair was down, something he hasn't seen in years. It looked to be just as wild as ever but the curls looked tight and shiny rather than frizzy as they did when they were younger. "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" he drawled before noticing the excited puppy now sniffing his ankle. "And is that yours?" he asked, a little baffled. Wasn't she supposed to be a cat lover?

Hermione just chuckled and leaned down, gently ruffling Bella's ears. "I should be asking you the same. I wasn't sure you even knew what jeans were." she teased back before smiling at excited puppy. "And yes, she's mine. A present from a friend. She's a four months old English bulldog, and her name is Bella. And apparently she likes you, still hasn't peed on your shoe." she grinned.

Draco wasn't sure whether he should be amused or weary as he leaned down and let the puppy sniff his hand and nip at his fingers playfully before nuzzling in his touch. "Does she get along with your kneazle?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. "Crookshanks passed away about a year ago. It was a little lonely without his constant presence, and she is a lot of work but a joy to have around." she admitted.

"PUPPY!" they were brought out of their conversation by Scorpius who didn't even seem to notice Hermione. He knelt down beside Bella and let the puppy crawl all over his lap as he hugged and tickled her happily.

Hermione smiled down and looked at the boy a bit closer. He definitely was Draco's son, as if she was looking at a much younger version of the man beside her. The only difference was that he had Astoria's green eyes, soft and not as vivid as Harry's but still full of spark. "Her name is Bella." she said after a moment with a smile at the boy.

He looked up, realising there was another adult with his daddy and let the puppy go, quickly standing up and going to stand by Draco's side. Hermione was a little puzzled but she didn't say anything, only smiled.

"Scorpius, say hello to Miss Granger, she is a colleague and friend of mine." Draco said kindly to his son, squeezing his shoulder a little. He wasn't sure introducing Granger to his son was the best idea as he would probably never meet her again, but maybe it would do his son some good.

It wasn't that Scorpius disliked women or shied away from them, he was just a little weary of trusting them after his mother left his life so abruptly. He just wasn't used them being around much so he extended his hand a little awkwardly. "Hello Miss Granger." he said a shyly.

Hermione smiled and took his hand, shaking it lightly. "Hello Scorpius, please call me Hermione. I heard a lot about you, your daddy tells me you like potions." she tried, hoping to put him a bit at ease.

He nodded and studied her a little. "Do you like potions?" he asked after a moment, surprising both adults by being so forward for a change.

Hermione only smiled wider and nodded. "I do. We had the best professor at Hogwarts, he was very smart, and taught us many great things about potions. In our first lessons, he promised to teach us how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death. And he did,amongst many things." she answered honestly. He was very obviously a clever and curious child, she felt no need to treat him less than an equal.

"He did? Will he teach me as well?" the boy asked, his excitement showing as he took a small step closer to her.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe, if he still teaches Potions." she said, not sure what Severus did after recovering from his injuries after the war. "Would you like to play with Bella? She seems to like you very much." she changed the subject and leaned down to unfasten her leash.

"I like her very much too!" he admitted, now more relaxed and picked the squirming puppy up.

"Have fun then, but you have to promise me one thing. There are other children playing around and I don't want her to get hurt or lost. You must look after her, she is your responsiblity now." Hermione explained, caressing Bella's little head.

"I promise." Scorpius nodded and walked away towards a tree, chasing the puppy and playing with it happily.

Draco observed their interaction quietly, noticing how Scorpius instantly seemed to take to the brunette. That never happened before, and he wondered whether it was the presence of the puppy, or the fact that she actually treated him as an equal and did not talk to him in a silly voice like most seemed to do despite the fact that he was already seven. "You are good with children, Granger." he admitted as they stood side by side and observed his son playing with Bella.

"My curse and blessing in one it seems." she said with a peculiar sad smile, putting away the leash into her shoulder purse.

Draco looked at her, wondering what she meant. "Why would it be a curse?" he finally asked.

"I may be good with them but I can't have any." she said simply, something she had come to terms with a long time ago.

Draco turned to look at his son, mulling her words over. That was very personal, but then again he just let Granger And for him there was little more personal than that. "Won't or can't have any?" he asked, just to be clear, but surprisingly found his tone changed to one that sounded more confidential and softer.

"Can't." Hermione answered honestly, not sure why she was telling the blond, but knowing it didn't matter whether he judged her or not. Children were a blessing in the wizarding community, and for that she knew she had little chance of marrying, but it rarely dampened her spirits. Maybe one day she would adopt a child that needed a home on her own. "Too many times under cruciatus, and other forms of torture. My muggleborn body didn't cope with it well." she explained.

Draco nodded. "Purebloods often have problems due to the inbreeding." he said, raising a brow at her surprised expression. "What? You thought I wasn't capable of calling it what it is? I'm a realist, Granger. My son is lactose intolerant because of mine and Astoria's 'pure' blood. Explaining to him why he can't eat or drink certain things is difficult sometimes."

"I can imagine." she said, glad for the subtle change of subject. "He seems to be fond of Bella. Do you have any familiars or pets?" she asked, not sure if she remembered the blond ever having any.

Draco just shook his head. "I never had any and Scorpius never asked for one. I was going to get him an owl eventually." he admitted.

Hermione just chuckled. "An affectionate child like him should have one, and pets teach responsibility as well." she reasoned.

"Hmm maybe...just maybe. I will have to decide whether I can deal with the mess a pet will keep." Draco admitted.

Hermione snorted a little. "Seriously? You're a wizard, a few flicks of the wand and everything is spotless. Plus I bet you have a house elf to do it for you anyway." she said with a grin. "Go on, try to deny it, Malfoy." she teased.

Draco just shrugged. "Fine, feel free to dismantle my bulletproof vest, just not in front of my son, or he will figure me out." he said almost conspirationally.

"To be honest, I am much more surprised that you actually know what a bulletproof vest is." she replied with a perfectly straight face, only her eyes giving away her mirth.

"Tsk, twenty-first century Granger, we do own a home cinema and a Bad Boys two DVD." Draco grinned.

Hermione lost it and just laughed heartily, wondering when the blond actually loosened up enough to be quite so funny. Scorpius walked back over to them, Bella nestled in his arms, her eyes drooping tiredly. "She's sleepy." he said, showing her to Hermione.

"She had a good time playing with you then if you tired her out." she smiled. "Aren't you tired?" she asked, and the boy nodded a little.

"And hungry." he admitted, looking at Draco. "Papa, can Hermione and Bella come home with us?" he asked.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look before back towards his son. "Why don't you go find your jumper so we can go home." he suggested, not giving him a direct answer. Once Scorpius walked away to find the lost sweater, he turned back to Hermione. "Damn you, Granger. You corrupted my son merely with your Gryffindor presence. How will he cope at Hogwarts?" he drawled.

Hermione just grinned and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm loveable."

Draco thought about it for a moment before making a decision. "I guess we are heading back home. If I promise to provide a lunch, would you join us and let my son play with Bella?" he asked.

It was Hermione who hesitated this time. "I'm not sure I can go back to the Manor.." she admitted.

"We don't live there any more." he stopped her. "And I will explain later if your curiousity eats at you about that, but we live not far from here. So if that is your only objection.." he trailed off, waiting for her response.

Hermione was admittedly curious but knew they didn't have the time right now for lengthy explanations. "Sure, we can even go over some of the files I know are still on your desk. As long as you feed me though because I could eat a horse right now and that is saying something, I'm a vegetarian." she deadpanned.

Draco chuckled at her good humour and called for Scorpius, apparating them all into their flat.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they landed on the warm teak floorboards in a spacious living room, Scorpius took off with Bella in his arms towards his play room happily. Hermione let go of Draco's forearm and accepted the offer to sit down while she looked around. It was nothing like she had expected at all, considering the blond grew up in such a large and opulent Manor. The flat was beautiful and spacious however, and as far as she could see there were four bedrooms beside the living room and the kitchen. The large windows let in a great amount of natural light, allowing the warm sun rays to chase each other over the cream walls.

"You have a lovely home." she smiled while leaning down to slip the straps off her heels, and released her tired feet from the platforms.

Draco watched her get comfortable and let Tilly serve them some tea before responding. "Thank you. It has been our home for a few years now." he revealed, pouring Hermione her cup.

She accepted it graciously, a look of surprise clear in her soft features. "Mint? How did you know?" she asked, taking a sip of the herbal tea.

"No one else from our floor drinks anything but Earl Grey or traditional English breakfast tea. And your ceramic pot always has leaves in." he said, unashamed in his observations. He was one of the leading prosecutors, observation was what often won him the cases along with being well-informed and ruthless.

She smiled, noticing he was drinking some himself. "I much prefer it, my grandmother lived in rural France and always had a window sill full of large mint pots. She taught me how to appreciate a fresh mint tea."

"Hmm, not bad." Draco admitted after a few sips. "You are full of surprises today, Granger."

"Bet you never thought you'd be saying that." she teased before looking around again, noticing the framed photographs of Draco and Scorpius of varying years on the mantle. "Then again you are no better. Why here, if I may ask?"

Draco just shrugged. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable admitting his reasons, it's simply the fact he never had to before. Astoria didn't want to see him or his son, so she could care less about his change in address. All his acquaintances from Slytherin died in the war or moved away. He had no one to tell and no one from work he wanted to tell before. Granger though, there was something different about her ever since the war. Maybe that was why he found himself actually answering her honestly. "Here was anywhere else but the Manor. And it was large and comfortable enough for both of us. We moved here when Scorpius was three years old. He remembers his mother leaving him, but nothing about the Manor. It has become our home in a way I never thought it would. Which makes me sound like an absolute Gryffindor." he rolled his eyes self-deprecatingly. "You are a terrible influence, Granger." he smirked.

"Oh please, like I can influence you in any way. Rest assured, Slytherins always found their way to weasel out of responsibility while having their fun. Blaming me only gives you justifications for Gryffindorish behaviour. Clever, but I see right through you." she challenged with a quirked brow, amusement clear in her eyes. Who would have guessed, teasing Draco Malfoy without a magical duel ensuing. Have they changed that much? Apparently so.

Their banter was interrupted by Bella who wobble-ran into the living room and tried jumping up on Hermione's armchair. She just laughed and picked the puppy up, letting her curl up in her arms. "What have you been up to, munchkin?" she asked, looking up at Scorpius who came running in after her.

"She doesn't want to play anymore." he said sadly, quickly getting distracted when Tilly popped in to tell him his sandwiches were ready in his play room. And just like that all sadness was gone and the blond boy was rushing back to his room to eat while he played.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement. "I don't think I've ever met a child so reasonable while being spoiled."

Draco took another sip of his tea, surprisingly growing more fond of it with every drink. "He is my only son and heir, I insist. But I do try to avoid making him as spoiled as I was. Wealth and status can be quite the leverage, but there are other qualities in a man that count."

"Like a penchant for observation?" Hermione asked innocently, lighting up the true words layered with heavy meaning.

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps." he admitted, looking at her a little curiously as she tucked her feet under her and held Bella closer when the puppy fell asleep, comforted by her warm chest. "What is it that you do, Granger?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was a little confused by the suddenness of his inquiry.

"Well in work you are as always impeccable, diligent, your work ethic can never be questioned. And while you stay over-time sometimes, you make a point to leave the office as soon as you can finish your affairs for the day. What is it that you do in your free time? I always just assumed that you bury your nose in another book really." he admitted.

He felt almost a little taken aback by the disadvantage he was in. Granger knew he had a son and that Scorpius took up almost all of his free time when he was not in the magical pre-school. He on the other hand knew very little about her personal life or time, this day already providing quite a few revelations.

Hermione just laughed softly, sensing why he may be asking. "I read a lot when I'm at home actually, that's true. But I do other things like running every morning, and walking during the weekends when the weather is nice. And believe it or not, I actually enjoy cooking and experimenting with food. Something I learned from Harry." she admitted.

"Hmm...and why do you always leave fifteen minutes early on Wednesdays?" he asked, the one thing that has been a mystery to him for the past year.

Hermione chuckled, clearly amused by how much it bothered him to not know the reason behind such a repetitive behaviour. "That's what I call my 'date night'. It usually means I catch up with Fred and George and we end up messing around salsa moves in a nearby club. Or, on the rare occasion that I actually accept an offer on a real date, it's always a Wednesday if I can help it."

"Isn't that a bit..well, odd for a date night?" Draco asked, completely amused by what she was revealing to him. No dark secrets, merely shenanigans with Tweedledum and Tweedledee or dating? So like the goody-two shoes Gryffindor. He should have known that.

"Not really. I mean think about it, Friday or Saturday night dates, they have this...presumptive air about them. Like you don't have to go to work the following day so your whole night is free, you know what I mean? Midweek date, both of you just unwinding after a day of work with two more to go before the bliss of a weekend, I find it less pretentious to be honest." she explained before taking another sip of her tea and observing the blond in turn.

It was funny how their words were mostly either teasing or downright honest, while their body language and silent observation still spoke of the power play they were used to being in once upon a time as teenagers. Yes they have changed. No, not so much that they didn't recognise an equal when they sat in front of them. Maybe that was why they danced around each other so much...

Draco contemplated her words, momentarily disarmed by the truth and humour merging in Granger's eyes. This afternoon was getting curiouser and curiouser...

Scorpius shuffled back into the living room before he could answer however and sat beside Draco, looking at sleeping Bella with a bright smile. "Can we borrow her sometimes, papa?" he asked, looking at Draco with those large green eyes of his.

How could Draco say no to that? "I am not the one you need to ask, mate." he nudged the boy an encouraging smile.

Scorpius looked up at Hermione, clearly a bit more at ease with her than with the general female populace, but still somewhat weary. "Can I? Please, Hermione?" he asked, a little more quietly than he asked his father.

Hermione smiled at him kindly. "Why of course you can. Come, let me give you Bella and you can hold her while she sleeps if you'd like."

Scorpius jumped off the couch eagerly and stood by her side, wondering how to hold her. Hermione reached out and took his hand gently. "Here, like this, form a cradle with your arms." she guided him, glad he did not shy away from a female in his personal space. "Good. Now I will pass her over and you need to hold her close so she feels your warmth. She likes that very much." she explained and passed the puppy into the carefully held cradle Scorpius made with his arms. "There, now you can either walk very slowly to not wake her and sit beside your daddy, or you can sit here with me to not jostle her." she suggested, patting the space beside her on the armchair where he would fit perfectly.

Scorpius bit his lip while he looked between his daddy and his nice lady friend, trying to decide what would be best. Then he looked down at the sleeping puppy and knew she relied on his to keep her sleep warm and safe. So he carefully shuffled into the armchair beside Hermione, still keeping a bit of distance between them.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look before Hermione turned back to the little boy. "Do you enjoy stories, Scorpius?" she asked, hoping to encourage him into communication. Scorpius only nodded though so she prodded a little more. "Have you ever heard about the Little Prince? Because you remind me of him very much."

That grabbed his attention and looked at her with wide eyes. "I look like a prince? That's cool!"

Hermione smiled. "Well, you look like the one in a story I still sometimes read, by a man called Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. He was a muggle, but he wrote a beautiful story about the Little prince who looked just like you, and always explored the worlds around him only as a child could. You have yet the chance to see the world unlike your papa and I." she explained.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because we are too old. See these wrinkles here?" she pointed to the laugh lines beside her eyes. "I bet you don't have any of those."

Scorpius carefully balanced Bella with one arm before reaching up to touch his own face. "No, I don't."

"Well then, you can still see the world just like the Little Prince did." she smiled, happy to see the child opening up a bit more.

"Can I read it? Please?" he asked, now eager.

Hermione looked up at Draco who nodded his agreement discreetly. Clearly introducing Granger to his son was a good move on his part.

"Yes. I will lend you my very own copy. It's old and beautiful with many illustrations. How does that sound?" she asked with a smile.

"Cool!" Scorpius beamed, his good mood still clearly present despite his shyness around her. He was distracted by Bella who squirmed and yawned, whining a little at being woken up but still nuzzled into Scorpius who only held her tighter as he walked into the kitchen to ask Tilly for a treat.

Draco looked at the woman before him again, this time utterly baffled. Scorpius wasn't this warm even towards his nanny, whom he knew for the several years. "How did you do that?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Hermione just shrugged and poured them both another cup of tea. "He's a bright and well-mannered boy. All he needs is a kind word and encouragement to get out of his shell a bit more. I didn't really do anything, I just showed him I want to get to know him and hoped for the best." she said before changing the subject. "I can bring you the book on Monday if you'd like."

Draco nodded. "I would appreciate that. Thanks...Hermione." he said, testing her first name on his tongue.

Hermione looked at him surprised for a moment before reciprocating the gesture. "You're welcome, Draco." she said before they settled into a comfortable silence while they drank their tea.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Hermione looked up from the book she was consulting for a particular case and settled her quill down. "Draco, come in." she said and waved him inside.

He stepped into her office and closer the door, sitting down in the chair across from her that was now familiar to him. They spent a few hours every week like this, either here or in his office, working together on specific cases and putting their minds together. "I bring coffee." he handed over her tall caramel latte.

"Oh you're a star." she said without a thought, distracted by searching for the right file with one hand while accepting the cup with the other.

"Funny, I always thought I was a dragon." he deadpanned but he was clearly amused. It rarely happened that Hermione's oral filter failed her, but then again he's never seen her quite this distracted before. "Is everything alright, Granger? You seem miles away."

Hermione just shook her head and finally fished the right folder out and opened it to look through the notes. "Kingsley left for the Wizarding Society Summit in Asia, he's going to be away for a week and I have a steaming pile on my desk that needs to be gone before he returns. Which reminds me, we are working on...eight more cases together and I need them gone in like...three days."

"That's impossible. Have they been interviewed? Do we have enough evidence to put forward if there is a trial? How do you expect to manage that?" he asked, knowing very well they rarely managed to get through more than three people a week, sometimes not even one if it was an in-depth one.

"Five of them look promising in their quickness. Nothing unusual, no involvement, no ties to any individuals in the dark circles, and stellar recommendations. I need you to look over them and sign at the bottom so I can send word they are to stay within their respective departments. The rest will need some more work." she explained, finally leaning back in her chair and looking at the blond as she took a moment to relax and drink her coffee.

Draco shook his head. "Can you not assign the cases to other prosecutors as well?" he asked.

Hermione snorted a little, clearly showing what she thought of such a thing. "And who would I put it forward to? Wilkins is away with his Investigations Manager, handling a high profile case. Matthers, Willoughs, and McCade are swamped with the regular influx and the outbreaks of magical duels in the north of the country. And the interns? Bloody useless the lot of them... I would ask one to help with a profile and they would either look at me blankly, or have a heart-attack because Hermione Granger was talking to them. You know which one I am talking about." she said pointedly, thinking of one of the interns who nearly pissed his pants in a fanboy moment when Draco and Hermione said hello to him.

Draco couldn't help himself and actually laughed at her words, thinking this was probably the highlight of the day. Sharp-tongued as ever, Hermione sure was entertaining when it was not aimed at him. "Alright, I think this place is what is making you cranky. When was the last time you've eaten anything?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the clock and counted about seven hours back to her morning. "Breakfast. Why?"

Draco shook his head. "Take the files you want me to sign, and the one we need to discuss. I'll get my brief case and we'll go work somewhere else, preferably a place with food." he said pointedly and breezed out of her office.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement at his antics and gathered up her things. Late afternoon lunch, courtesy of one Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought...


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Hermione knocked on Draco's office door and stepped in after a moment when he gave her a shout. "Hey, do you you have a minute?" she asked, hoping to Merlin he would be her salvation.

Draco nodded and motioned for her to sit down while he finished writing a sentence with flourish. "What can I do for you?" he finally asked, setting the quill down and paying her his full attention.

"I have a favour to ask of you." she said cautiously. When Draco merely motioned for her to go on, she continued. "My neighbour has taken her children for a camping holiday for a week and I don't have anyone to look after Bella for me. And I thought I'd ask you since Scorpius likes her so much and she really isn't that much work. I would pick her up at your convenience, late tonight, or early tomorrow before work."

Draco let her stew for a moment before his lips stretched into a grin. "I'll do it, under one condition."

Hermione eyed him wearily. "Name it."

"You'll bring Bella every Wednesday while you do whatever it is you do, for Scorpius to play with so I don't have to get him one of his own."

Hermione laughed softly. "Sneaky Slytherin to the core. Deal." she agreed readily, knowing it was a mutually beneficial agreement either way.

Draco nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Another one of your salsa nights with the crafty duet?" he asked, wondering whatever brought her to like those two so much.

"No, not this week." she admitted, knowing Draco would remember what her other Wednesday activities were.

The blond just nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Come by afterwards, in the evening. Let's not push it just yet. If Scorpius behaves well, Bella may stay until Thursday in a few weeks. His bedtime is 9 so just floo over quietly, I'll leave the network open for you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Are your hands full or can you finish fifteen minutes early as well?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at your office." was all Draco said and Hermione took it as her cue to leave, sharing one more smile with him before closing the door.

Draco looked into his dark coffee and contemplated the newest revelation about Granger. Having a friend like Hermione was a rather peculiar experience at times. He was enjoying their shared coffee breaks, open floo policy and the friendly favours. Sharing more personal matters was still a bit difficult for him sometimes, but he found no judgment in Hermione's eyes or words and so he kept sharing. Now, there was this strange feeling in his gut and he was sure it either had something to do with Hermione going on a date, or the yoghurt he ate in the morning. No, must have been the latter. Whyever would he feel strange about his friend going on a date? Definitely the yoghurt...

* * *

It was nearing eleven when Hermione apparated back to her flat and let her frustration out in one deep breath, hoping to put the day behind her. First swamped in the office and now this...debacle. There was just no other word for it. Seeing the time she just set her purse down on the coffee table and went straight in through the floo, not wanting to disturb Draco too late.

She stepped out of the hearth smoothly and quickly got rid of the ashes. Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs with a book and a glass of wine, and motioned at her feet silently. She looked down in confusion before realising she was still wearing her stilettos and took them off straight away to not wake up Scorpius with their noisy clanking.

"You're early, I thought you wouldn't be here at least until midnight." the blond commented as she sat down in the sofa beside him and rubbed her tired ankles.

"I fled early." she said simply and nodded when he indicated towards the bottle.

Draco summoned her a glass and poured it for her, trying not to show his curiosity.

Hermione took a small sip and sighed, this time contentedly. "Pinot?"

Draco nodded and watched her relax a bit more, returning the small smile that finally made its way to her lips. "Care to talk about it?" he asked, by now knowing it took little to get the brunette to share her thoughts most times.

Hermione took another sip of her wine before closing her eyes a moment. "Give me a minute so I don't have to resort to profanity." was all she said with a quirk of her lips, making Draco chuckle in amusement.

She looked tired and aggravated but nonetheless very much herself. The peach chiffon rippled around her thighs as she rubbed her ankles, the dress modestly covering her cleavage with the soft fabric. One of the things he appreciated about her was that she always looked and dressed according to who she was by nature and how she felt. At work it was simple, clean and no-nonsense because that was who she was as one of the Minister's team. In private she was simple but elegant and fresh, just like her bright mind, the simple joys she found for herself every day, and the grace she naturally held even while she slouched on his sofa. If he didn't know better, Draco would have pegged her for a pureblood upbringing. But she was too honest and there was little deceit in her apart from when necessary for the greater good.

"It was painful...absolutely terrible." she brought him out of his contemplation by finally revealing how the evening went.

"Who was it?" he asked, now that he was allowed to ask.

"William Malkin." she finally opened her eyes and took a sip of her wine again, focusing on the blond.

"The distant nephew of Madam Malkin?" Draco asked, wondering how in the blazes did Hermione end up going on such a date.

"The very same. I was foolish enough to trust the twins and let them set up a blind date." she admitted.

"That is downright stupid." he snorted at her foolishness. Giving her sanity into the hands of those two, even if temporarily? Impossible. "But I know little about the man. Why was it so terrible?"

Hermione just shook her head. "The place was lovely and the food enjoyable, Italian. But he kept fidgeting, I detest boring small talk and the only subject he really could discuss was work. He was so...so..."

"Boring?" Draco supplied helpfully.

"That and so much more." she groaned. "Why they thought I would want to meet someone like that, I have no idea. Yes, I like books but that doesn't mean I'm boring!" she rolled her eyes.

Draco chuckled. "Most definitely not, otherwise you wouldn't have punched me in the nose when we were thirteen." he reminded, and was glad when his attempt to make her smile was successful.

"I know, I know. I'm whining, sorry." Hermione admitted and took another drink from her glass. "Just one of those days I wish would end already." she set the empty glass down.

"Well then, I have just the thing to raise your spirits." he said and stood up, offering her a hand to help her stand beside him.

Hermione looked at him curiously but accepted it and let herself be lifted up and led down the hall. Draco motioned for her to keep quiet before pushing a door open gently. There, in his bed and snuggled up with Bella was Scorpius, holding onto the puppy tightly in his sleep while she snored contently, as all bulldogs with their respiratory issues do. Hermione leaned against the door frame and smiled at the adorable, heart-warming scene before her. The little blond head looked so small on Draco's large pillows, contrasting starkly with the deep sapphire of the bedding as well. She wondered how often Scorpius crawled out of his own bedroom and into Draco's for comfort, to sleep beside his daddy. With Bella by his side though, the boy looked content enough just to be there without his father present. She looked at Draco who was observing her and smiled, motioning for him to close the door again and let the little ones rest.

"I believe our plan backfired on us." Draco finally admitted.

Hermione just chuckled and picked her shoes up. "I don't mind her staying over the night, Scorpius looks much too happy with her. I warn you though, she wakes up at five sharp and will want to be walked. I will already be up, just give me a shout over the floo and I'll come and pick her up."

"Alright. Good night, Hermione." he said as she grabbed the floo powder.

"Sleep tight." she replied and disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

"I never thought the day would come." Draco drawled from his place where he was leaning against the office door frame. Hermione looked...well, radiant for the lack of a better term. She had taken a long weekend off and disappeared somewhere off to Brighton for a concert, returning rested and apparently very content.

"What? Can't a girl catch a break?" she winked, setting her quill down and motioned him inside. "How did your weekend go?" she asked, remembering Draco mentioned taking Scorpius to Wales for a tour of the dragon reserve there on Saturday.

"He loved it, and still can't stop talking about it. I fear another backfired plan. If he leaves for Romania like one of the Weasleys to be a dragon handler, I know it will be my fault." he sighed and made sure the door was silenced before walking around the table to lean against it beside her seat.

"He is a bright child, try to ban him from something and he will either reason you out of it or find a way around it." she winked. "Which reminds me, did he like the Little Prince?"

Draco just grinned. "It got him curious about astronomy and philosophy. My son, asking me about why children and adults see things differently in life."

Hermione chuckled. "Then my mission is accomplished. Think he is ready for something more fantastical like the Grimm Brothers?"

"Not the Grimm Brothers, he already knows those." he shook his head. "He likes them, finds them realistic in their dark details. But they are only stories to him. The tales of Beedle the Bard he grew up on, and likes, but I think he has a curiosity for even darker stories."

"Sleepy Hollow?" Hermione proposed, wondering if he ever heard of it. When he just raised a curious brow, she explained. "It's a muggle tale about the power of magic and science as they perceive it at the turn of 20th century. It's a little dark, but brings the message of the importance of trust, protection and love with it as well. A fair balance to a dark gory story."

Draco thought about it for a moment. Scorpius was a curious child and liked to study both light and dark, to understand how the balance in the world around him worked. Perhaps this story would be a good example of such a balance. "Would you read it to him?" he asked before making a decision.

Hermione smiled and nodded readily. "Of course, if he wants me to."

"He likes it when you read to him because you don't mind pausing and explaining, or using strange voices. You have him wrapped around your little finger." Draco said, still most curious and amused about the the relationship of the two.

Hermione just smiled in that way of hers and took a sip from her mint tea. Over the past month Scorpius warmed up to her quite considerably for such a shy child. He would ask her to read to him while Bella slept, often sat close beside her while they talked about one thing or another, and even took her hand once when she came through the floo to bring over Bella. She was happy to be a female presence for the boy, as was the silent agreement that seemed to form naturally between Draco and her.

"Well, would you read it to him tomorrow night and possibly look after him for a few hours?" he asked. It was a Tuesday so he hoped she wouldn't be busy with the twins or on a date. Though she said she was taking a break from dating after the last disaster with William Malkin.

Hermione looked surprised but nodded. "Of course, I don't mind at all. Would you like me to put him to bed as well?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I don't know how long I'll be." Draco said evenly but noticed her curiousity and answered her silent question honestly. "I decided to try it your way and have a midweek date."

Hermione leaned back further into her chair. "Well, uhm.." she cleared her throat, "I'd be happy to look after Scorpius. When would you like me to come round?" she asked neutrally.

"Is five alright? I will just be finishing getting ready. We have reservations at six and I still have to pick Cordelia up." Draco suggested.

"Cordelia as in Cordelia Blanc?" she asked, wondering why she suddenly felt a little resentful of the French liaison for the Ministry. Probably because Cordelia Blanc turned heads just by walking into the room with her beauty. She was a regal but gentle looking blond with legs for days and Fleur's figure and charm. They would make a gorgeous couple with Draco, that was true. And yet that thought left a bitter taste in her mind for some reason that she didn't analyze.

"Yes, you know her?"

Hermione just nodded. "I hope you have a good time with her, I hear she is charming company. And five is fine, I will be there." was all she said on the matter. "Now I need to get back to this report." suddenly deciding she wanted her office to herself again.

Draco was the one looking at her curiously now, as he had never before been so clearly dismissed out of her space. He chucked it down to a bad mood and stood, heading for the door. "Thank you, Hermione." he said with a last smile before leaving her to it.

She leaned back in her chair once the door was closed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming onto her suddenly. Well it was to be expected, Draco has been divorced for many years and refused to date until now. Maybe Cordelia Blanc was what he wanted to explore. And she would be there to support him as the good friend she was. Admittedly however, she wasn't looking forward to the task...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My dearest readers and followers, thank you so much for your wonderful support and reviews! It really is a pleasure to be writing for you again. Just a quick update, I was made aware of a little but important mistake in this chapter so I decided to quickly correct it and update the chapter again. I dearly hope your reviews aren't lost because they've been so inspiration and encouraging! Wishing you all a lovely rest of the season's holidays and Merry Meet in the next year in good health and with plenty of love in our hearts :) **

**Always, **

**Raven**

* * *

The floo roared to life and Scorpius ran into the living room with Bella at his feet. "Mimi!" he greeted Hermione with a happy smile.

She set her briefcase and blazer on the sofa before bending down to give him a hug. "Hello, my little prince. Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's getting pretty for his date." he shrugged.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and decided to prod a little. "And you are fine with daddy going on a date?" she asked.

Scorpius wrinkled his pretty little nose. "I don't know why he would want to on a date with a girl, girls are icky." he said, a little confused by the fact that his daddy would want to do such a thing but he was clever enough to know what girls and boys did and how he came to be. That didn't mean it wasn't icky...

Hermione chuckled a little and took off her heels before stretching her toes a little. "Well, I'll make sure he scrubs himself well before going to bed, to not spread the ickiness." she winked and took his hand. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head and looked down at the puppy contently wobbling even while sitting. "Neither did Bella."

Hermione smiled and led him into the kitchen. Tilly popped in and asked whether she wanted help or whether Miss would take over the kitchen again. "Thank you Tilly, we'll be fine for dinner tonight." she promised. "Would you please make sure we have enough soya milk for dessert though?" she asked and handed her the recipe.

Tilly looked it over and nodded, popping out of view. She liked the Miss and didn't even mind her taking over the kitchen because she let Tilly clean it up afterwards while she looked after young Master Scorpius. Much better than the previous Lady Malfoy. Tilly gasped and rushed to slap her hands for such a naughty thought about her previous Mistress...

Hermione pulled out a chair for Scorpius and went into the cooling cabinets to collect a few things for dinner. She rolled up the sleeves of her indigo silk shirt and just began chopping some carrots when Draco rushed into the kitchen. "Scorpius, have you seen- Hermione! When did you get here?" he asked, struggling with an emerald cufflink.

Hermione wiped her hands and took it from him, pushing it through and gently settling it into place. "Just a few moments ago, we're making dinner with Scorpius. When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"In about ten minutes, I want to stop by the florist myself." he explained while Hermione adjusted his other cufflink and took the tie from his hand, tying it with practiced ease.

"Ever the gentleman, Cordelia will no doubt appreciate it. On her birthday someone gave her a bouquet of oriental lillies, she adored them." she hinted lightly, wanting to swallow the words back up after speaking them but persisted in order to see if Draco could find his happiness with French liaison.

Draco watched her as she straightened out his tie and flattened it against his chest. He took her hand and gifted her with a soft smile. "Thank you. For everything. I never thought I would actually be admitting this, much less freely without a cruciatus, but you are a good friend Hermione."

Hermione's answering smile was bright but she turned away before it could become bitter or strained. "So are you. Now don't waste any more time, the florist closes in fifteen minutes, and I have dinner to make." she offered and continued with the carrots as Draco made his way around the flat, getting the last few things ready.

"Alright, mate. I won't be here to say good night, Hermine will put you to bed for once." Draco said to Scorpius.

"That's fine, papa. She's prettier anyway." he smiled innocently, making the adults laugh at his cheekiness.

"That I won't argue with." Draco winked and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be good, and I'll see you in the morning." And with a last nod to Hermione apparated out.

Hermione took a deep breath and chopped the vegetables and apples while Scorpius happily chatted away about his day and how he played with Bella. She took the beef out of the cooling cabinet and diced it into larger cubes, to get them ready for roasting.

"Mimi?" Scorpius asked, tugging on the pocket of her apron.

"What is it?" she asked, looking down and setting the knife away from him.

"Can I help you cook? Tilly won't let me and papa says I don't have to. But I want to." he explained.

Hermione smiled and wiped her hands before picking him up by the waist and setting him down on a clean patch of the kitchen counter. "Of course you can help. Here, we need to roast the vegetables and the apples. And on top we need to put the meat. Turn around and wash your hands." she guided, holding a kitchen towel up while he washed his hands and helped him dry off. "There. Now we need to put everything into the baking dish."

She held the chopping boards for the boy while he enthusiastically but carefully put everything in, as if afraid he would do it wrong. "Well done." she encouraged and poured a bit of oil over the vegetables before adding the meat. "Now we need to season it. Take a bit of salt into your hand and gently spread it all over on the top. Don't forget, we don't want it too salty." she guided and rewarded him with a bright smile when he was finished. "Well done. "Now come, we need to put it in, but I'll have to do that because it's too hot. Deal?"

Scorpius nodded and watched her give the baking tray a few finishing touches before putting it into the oven and setting the timer. "When will it be ready?" he asked.

"Not too long with a few hefty charms." she winked and handed him a can of tuna. "Would you feed Bella?" she asked, opening it carefully and letting him handle the rest while she went to change into the things she packed in the morning.

Her day in the office had been long and she was glad to slip into some simple leggings, and pulled a light loose sweater over her top while Scorpius was busy. She packed her work clothes and heels into the briefcase after shrinking and settled down on the couch with a copy of the Sleeping Hollow tale.

* * *

She was beautiful, that was Draco's first thought when he met with Cordelia that evening. She was everything he could want and much more, his mother would have definitely approved. But he was not here to get married, he was here to see if he was still interested in dating. He felt a little rusty around the edges, even though he wouldn't admit that freely. Just like he wouldn't thank Hermione for being such a good friend. Oh wait, he already did.

What was wrong with him? He was out on a date and wasn't focusing, instead thinking about his friend. Draco shook the thoughts off and focused on what Cordelia was saying again. She was charming and liked to switch between English and French fluently while they spoke, reminding him of his own heritage and continental tastes. Yes, he could imagine dating her quite happily...

* * *

Hermione sat quietly, carding her fingers through Scorpius' hair gently. The boy fell asleep curled into her chest a couple of hours ago after supper and stories but she didn't have the heart to move him in case he woke up. So she just sat quietly and rested after the long day, her glass of wine within reach and feet comfortable curled beneath her. Scorpius rested comfortably pillowed against her breasts, legs swung over her lap as he curled into her warmth and around a sleeping Bella comfortably. The puppy had been the first to fall asleep and Scorpius wanted to hold her close so he curled up as well and followed just a moment later. Hermione smiled at them fondly and continued to soothe his dreams.

The fire in the hearth roared to life and Draco stepped out, looking tired but pleased. He paused at the sight before him, exchanging a long look with Hermione. He expected to find her propped up in one of the armchairs with a book or just relaxing, knowing how much of a handful Scorpius could sometimes be, especially now that he was coming out of his shell. But to see his son so trustingly sleeping in someone else's arms proved to him just how important Hermione was becoming in Scorpius' life. And consequently his own.

He took off his jacket and stepped closer, bending down to pick the boy up gently. Hermione nodded and lifted her arms out of the way. "Leave Bella with him." she mouthed quietly, to which he nodded and gently slid his arms beneath Scorpius' knees and waist. His fingers brushed her thigh and belly lightly, and she had to stop herself from squirming at the ticklish sensation as Draco picked the boy up and carried him into his room.

Hermione wrapped the loose sweater around herself a bit closer and stretched her naked toes, sipping on her glass leisurely when Draco returned and summoned the bottle to pour himself a glass as well. "How did it go?" she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Very well, we made plans for Friday under the condition that you are free to babysit for me." he said, taking a sip from the wine as well before taking off his cufflinks and tie.

"Sure, he can stay the night with me if you want the flat free." she proposed lightly, not wanting to pry or encourage but giving him the option.

Draco shook his head. "I think it would be better if you stayed the night here. I don't know when I'll be back, and Scorpius would be more comfortable in a known environment. We have a fully equipped guest room and Tilly is already at your service so you will have anything you might need. That is if you accept, I'll owe you one."

"Don't be silly." Hermione scoffed. "Of course I'll stay if Scorpius wants me to look after him." she promised and stood. "Did you have desert?"

Draco shook his head. "Just a cup of coffee."

Hermione wordlessly went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a bowl. "Scorpius cooked with me. We made panna cotta with raspberry coulis." she handed it over, noticing Draco's stunned expression.

"You're teaching my son how to cook?" he asked in disbelief, looking at the lovely desert. It looked truly appetising, that he couldn't deny.

Hermione shrugged. "He said you discouraged him. He wanted to learn, I guess because he likes potions so much and it reminds him of the subject. But he is attentive, patient and follows instructions well. I didn't let him anywhere near the oven but the rest he participated in happily." she smiled proudly.

"I guess arguing is pointless." Draco conceded with a sigh and took a bite out of his dessert. "Hmmm...and this is delicious. Fine, teach him how to cook and bake if he wants, as long as I get to taste your creations." he grinned cheekily.

Hermione just nodded and took another sip of her wine. "Did she like the lillies?"

Draco nodded, swallowing his mouthful before replying. "It was a great tip, thanks. Cordelia is quite the woman, I look forward to getting to know her."

"What about Scorpius?" Hermione asked gently.

Draco paused, considering her question carefully. "I guess I can only hope he likes her well enough to open up to her like he did to you. If it comes to that of course. I won;t be introducing her to him for a few weeks."

Hermione just nodded and was about to head home when Bella wobbled in tiredly and Scorpius shuffled in after her. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and instead of his daddy like they expected, he curled up next to Hermione and nuzzled into her when she wrapped her arms around him. "What it is, little prince?" she asked softly, carding her fingers through his silvery locks again.

"Bad dream..." he whispered, burying deeper into her embrace.

Hermione squeezed him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Want to talk about it?" she asked gently. "Daddy is back if you want to tell him rather than me." she said gently.

But Scorpius shook his head. "Will you stay Mimi?" he asked softly, holding onto one of her long curls tiredly.

Hermione looked at Draco, wondering what he wanted her to do. He just nodded and finished his dessert. "Alright then, I'll stay tonight. But we'll have to get up early tomorrow because Bella and I need to go home, alright?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded against her collarbone and promptly fell back asleep in her arms. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. "We should head to sleep as well. Piezecsky is up for review tomorrow and I will need your help with it."

"Don't worry, I'll come and wake you up at 5." Draco promised. "I'll show you to the guest room."

Hermione just shook her head. "He's holding on too tight. I'll sleep with him tonight in his room, his bed is big enough for both of us, don't worry. If it keeps the nightmares away, I don't mind." she promised.

Draco just nodded. "Alright, want me to carry him at least?" he asked, wondering how she found it in herself to care this much for someone else's child when Scorpius' own mother wouldn't go near him.

Hermione just smiled. "I'm good, don't worry I won't drop him. Now, come on spider-monkey, let's get you into bed.." she whispered to the sleeping boy who was wrapped around her and carried him into his bedroom, settling them both into his bed.

She was short enough to fit alright and Scorpius remained curled up so there was enough space for both of them. It took her a while to fall asleep that night despite her exhaustion, and even then her sleep was light as she watched over Scorpius who slept contently throughout the night in the cradle of her arms...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up to Bella squirming in her arms and groaned tiredly, before realising that Bella was still snoring by her feet. She opened her eyes to see Scorpius looking up at her, very much awake already with his endless energy. "Good morning." she smiled sleepily.

"You stayed, Mimi." he said softly, as if in disbelief.

Hermione realised he must have thought she would go back on her word and decided to strengthen his trust in her. "Of course I did, I promised. And if I promise to stay, I always will." she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now come, let's see if daddy is awake yet." she suggested and they got up.

Scorpius walked over to Draco's bedroom and went in to join his daddy under the covers. Hermione only looked through the open door to see that the blond was still asleep before continuing down the hall into the kitchen. It was only half past four so she would let him sleep in a bit longer.

"Tilly." she called softly and the elf popped in.

"Yes Miss Hermeene?" she asked and curtsied.

"Would you please pop into my home and bring me some fresh mint from my window sill?" she asked and wrote the address down for her on a note.

Tilly looked at it and nodded. "Right away Miss Hermeene." she said and popped out again.

Hermione started the coffee and began chopping some mushrooms and peppers for an omelette. A cup of elderflower tea was ready for Scorpius, his favourite, along with a bowl and his cereal when the boy finally bounced into the kitchen still in his pyjamas and hair sticking in out in all directions.

"Breakfast!" he smiled happily and pulled out the chair for himself.

Hermione chuckled and brought over his soya milk. "Careful, the tea is still hot so don't burn your tongue." she warned and pushed his chair in a bit so he wouldn't have to reach too much over the table before getting back to the stove.

Tilly returned a moment later and set the table for Hermione and Draco. "Anything else I can do, Miss Hermeene?"

"Yes please, Tilly. Would you make me a cup of tea from a handful of leaves, and keep the rest of the mint plant watered and alive as best as you can for when I come here?" she asked kindly, flipping the omelette over in the pan.

"Of course, Miss Hermeene." she prepared her a cup of tea and poured her Master his coffee as well.

Hermione set the plates with the split omelette on the table and poured more soya milk into Scorpius' bowl when Draco joined them tiredly.

"Morning." he blinked, looking at the already set table. "Thank you, Tilly. It smells lovely."

The elf shook her head. "Tilly set table for Master and Miss Hermeene, but Miss cooked food." she replied respectfully before starting on the washing up.

Hermione dried off her hands and put the soya milk away, making sure Scoprius had everything before heading for her seat. Draco pulled out the chair for her with a smile. "Thank you Hermione. You didn't have to."

"Thank you." she sat down and reached for her fork. "It's just breakfast, and Tilly was kind enough to bring me some mint. You don't mind if I keep it here on the window sill, so you?" she asked.

"Not at all if you're ready to share." he countered and hummed as he began eating.

"Well I guess I could." she sipped her tea and sent Scorpius' dishes into the sink once he was done. "All done?"

"Yes, Mimi. Can I feed Bella?" he asked.

Hermione but shook her head. "You have to get ready for school, I'll feed Bella when I get home."

"Please?" Scorpius tried again.

Hermione smiled but shook her head again. "That doesn't work on me. Now, all little princes must have sparkly teeth and be dressed so you better get started." Scorpius saw she wouldn't budge so he went to get ready.

Draco just shook his head. "He usually argues a bit more, even with me." he said in wonder before looking at the brunette over the top of his cup. "Did you get at least some sleep?" he asked.

"I did, Scorpius was mostly peaceful. I guess he just wanted someone to stay with him." she smiled, finishing off her tea and looking at the clock. "I better get going, you need to get ready and so do I."

Draco stood and pulled her chair out, sending the dishes into the sink for Tilly. "When will you be at work?"

"Seven thirty at the latest. I have files to go over, a report to get ready for Kings, and we have the department meeting later in the afternoon to get ready for." she counted out while she gathered her things and a still sleepy Bella in her arms.

"I'll stop by your office at eight with some coffee and the Piezecsky intel." clearly a statement but the last word had a little questioning lilt.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "See you at eight." were her last words before she disappeared in the emerald flames.

* * *

Weeks passed, July turned into October and the weather grew cold and dreary. London returned to its usual business with the muggles returning from holidays and students from all over the country and abroad flooded the city. And with it Hermione's world turned a hundred and eighty degrees. Gone were her long days at the office followed by a quiet evening at home. Between the twins on Wednesdays, tea with Molly and Arthur every two weeks, and visits with Harry, she had most of her time free before. Not anymore.

With Draco dating Cordelia steadily for almost three months now, Hermione spent more time babysitting Scorpius in the afternoons and sometimes during the weekends. Draco had introduced Cordelia to his son after the first month when he saw things were developing well, but Scorpius didn't take to her well and it took Hermione a couple of hours at least to get him back out of his shell after every time he interacted with the French liaison. It was a little puzzling for her but she didn't naturally take to the woman either, so she wouldn't blame him.

The fates were laughing at her anyway. It wasn't that she was forced into interaction with Cordelia often, sometimes they would exchange a word or two while Draco settled Scorpius or got his coat, but while they were polite with each other, it was clear they would never be anything beyond acquaintances and colleagues. Hermione soon found out that Cordelia was a little stuck up, which she only had the chance to observe now that they actually interacted. And it seemed Hermione wasn't good enough for her as she would often have this pitying look in her eyes, like the brunette was just a nanny, not her beau's close friend.

Yes, that is what Hermione would call them now. Despite the amount of time Draco was spending with Cordelia, he often spent the weekends with his son as well and Hermione was always invited to join them at both their insistence. And so it happened that she would and their bonds were even tighter. Scorpius would often seek affection from her, knowing now that if she made him a promise, she would keep it. And with his regained trust, the boy would often naturally gravitate towards her when they played, and especially in the kitchen where she continued to teach him how to cook and bake.

Draco spent some time with her in the office as they would work on cases together, and the easy camaraderie between them was clear to see. But it was during the later afternoons or weekends that they relaxed together and Scorpius' exuberance and easy joy brought them together. They were comfortable in each other's homes and personal space, and Hermione was enjoying the close albeit platonic relationship greatly.

At first she suspected it was simple jealousy for having another female influence in Draco's and Scorpius' lives that shook her out of the friendly equilibrium. But that wasn't the case, which became apparent when Scorpius refused Cordelia's advances to get to know him. It was the fact that Draco, while still naturally a cunning and often sarcastic person, has changed greatly with the arrival of his son. Having Scorpius in his life made the blond much more approachable, warmer and open. It was clear that sometimes he still very much needed his personal space, having been unaccustomed to closeness for most of his childhood and young adult life, but Hermione was happy to give him that, and take Scorpius off his hands while giving the boy the closeness he wanted from a female figure. It was a fragile balance some days, they both had a temper after all, but Scorpius was ultimately the glue that kept them in peace. And so between Scorpius seeking affection, Hermione's natural warmth and Draco's openness, the bond between them grew every day.

It was a week before All Hallows Eve, Scorpius' birth date, and Hermione woke very suddenly.

"Hermione!" the stressed call had her jumping out of bed and running for the living room where the floo was.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the mantle. It was two in the morning and he looked exhausted and worried. She knelt on the rug in front of the fire and looked into his worried face.

"It's Scorpius. He's sick and I went to Mungo's but they sent me home only with painkillers. The problem is he keeps throwing up and I don't know what else to do for him." the circles beneath his eyes were dark and hair a little disheveled. "He keeps crying, distressed because he feels so unwell and won't even swallow a dreamless sleep."

"Shuffle back, I'm coming through." she said and summoned her bathrobe. This could take a while and she was only in her sleeping shorts and a top after all. Bella whined and Hermione picked her up quickly in the hope that she would make Scorpius feel better.

The floo remained opened and she stepped through before hurrying to Scorpius' bedroom with Draco at her heel. "Go into the kitchen and ask Tilly to fill up a hot water bottle." was her first instruction. "Then I want you to grind fennel and aniseed in the mortar, along with some fresh mint, ginger, honey and lemon juice. Make it a paste he can swallow in two or three spoonfuls. And a cup of chamomile tea to wash it down with and make him sleepy. Go." Draco nodded and hurried into the kitchen, his shirt haphazardly buttoned still from being on his feet all night. Hermione tightened her bathrobe and went into Scorpius' room, not sure what she would encounter.

There he was, curled up in on himself in his bed and crying softly. A bowl sat on the floor beside the bed and Hermione wrinkled her nose at the stench. She quickly vanished the vomit, opened the window an inch to get some fresh air in, and went to gather the boy in her arms. "Shhh little prince, Mimi is here. And we'll make it all better." she encouraged and let him cling to her neck weakly.

"It hurts.." he whimpered tiredly, his cheeks wet with tears.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked gently and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Here." he said, rubbing his belly around the stomach area.

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. "Let me run a little spell to see what's wrong, okay?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No! The bad nurse did one."

Hermione soothed him gently. "No, not like the bad nurse. It won't hurt, I promise. Just a little spell so I can make it better, I promise." she encouraged until he nodded and she ran an extensive diagnostic spell that Poppy taught her while she helped her after the war in the infirmary to heal everyone.

Once she even thought about being a mediwitch, but she knew she would be much more needed at the Ministry after the war. A list of numbers and several charts sprung up above her and she read them carefully, looking for something that could tell her precisely what it was that caused the distress to Scorpius' stomach. His body seemed to be battling a fever, dehydration...perhaps an infection...she looked at the leukocyte levels and all was clear. One more localized diagnostic spell and she ruled out appendicitis, so a viral gastroenteritis was most most likely the cause of the ache.

"Will I die like grand-mere?" Scorpius sniffled.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You will most certainly not. Papa and Mimi will make sure you'll be in perfect health in time for your birthday. I promise." she kissed his forehead and quickly picked up the bowl when she saw he was about to loose what was left in his stomach.

It was then that Draco returned with the tray. Hermione wiped Scorpius' lips and helped him curl up on his side. "Here, hold this against your tummy, it's nice and warm." she covered him up and wiped his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "And I need you to eat exactly three spoonfulls of this medicine for me."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I can't eat. I don't wanna.."

"This isn't food, it won't make you feel sick. It's medicine." Hermione explained. "And I promise there are exactly three spoons of it. No more, and no less. We can count them out together if you'd like, would that help?" she suggested.

Scorpius nodded tiredly and opened his mouth. It wasn't the best taste in the world but the honey sweetened it well so he managed to swallow the spoonfulls without much fuss, and let Hermione support his head as he took a few sips of the tea. "Good. Now, I need to go get you a better medicine, so I will be gone for a little while but I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Don't go..." he pleaded, tears gathering in his eyes as well.

Hermione kissed his forehead. "Hush now. Here, Bella will stay by your side until I'm back, and daddy will be just outside as well. Okay? I will be back, you have my word."

"Promise?" Scorpius croaked a bit, his throat now tired from throwing up and dehydration.

"Promise. Now close your eyes and try to rest. Bella, come here." she guided the quickly growing puppy to lie close enough for Scorpius to pet her if he wanted and left the room quietly.

She went into the bathroom and quickly washed her hands before finding Draco in the kitchen. "I ran some tests, it looks like the norovirus."

"What's that?" Draco asked distraught, making Hermione realise it must have been a muggle term.

"A common winter stomach bug, it affects all ages. Scorpius might have caught it somewhere in school maybe." she explained.

Draco handed her a dark espresso and downed his own as he sat down tiredly. "So, what can I do for him?"

Hermione shook her head. "There's nothing for it, the bug has to run its course. He should be much better after two or three days, the only worry would be if it lasts longer than that. In the meantime, just a few home remedies to soothe the stomach ache, no fruit juices at all, only water and tea. And he is dehydrated so I'll give a friend of mine in the muggle hospital a call, and he'll get me some intravenous fluids so it's a bit easier for him. I know how to insert the needle, I'll be gentle."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "He's never been sick before, always such a healthy child apart from the lactose intolerance..." he sighed. "I'm gonna have to call into work, someone will have to take my cases-"

"Don't." Hermione stopped him and stepped closer, seeing he was at the end of his strength and caressed his back gently. "I have about three weeks of holidays still to use up. I'll take a week off, look after Scorpius and work from home. There's a high chance I'll catch the bug as well since it's contageous, so I might as well stay in with him. That's if you want me to." she proposed carefully.

Draco just pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head pillowed on her toned belly as he held onto her tight from his seat. "You would do that for us?" he asked, a little stunned.

"Of course, don't be silly. And you better let me go, I might be contageous as well." she chuckled but carded her fingers through his hair as she often did with Scorpius, soothing his tired body and mind.

Draco pulled away and kissed her wrist in gratitude and simple affection. "Thank you...I'll go sit with him."

"No." Hermione stopped him. "I left the door open, he'll call for you if he needs you. Let him rest and stay away unless you can't, I don't want you to catch it as well. I won't be long. Just let me get a change of clothes, pop into the hospital and pack for a few nights if you'll have me in the guest room."

"Of course. I'll get it ready for you, and make some mint tea for when you get back." Draco smiled.

"Thank you. And try not to drink any more coffee, you can still catch a few hours of sleep before you have to go to work." She cupped his cheek for a moment with a smile before disappearing into the green flames to get all that would be necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco hurriedly packed the last of the folders he needed to bring home with him, ready to get the hell out of the office. It was only the second day of Scorpius being ill and he was slowly getting better, most likely thanks to a whole day of having an I.V in his arm yesterday. But he knew the brunette was his saviour. He was swamped with work, one case after another, and she was at home looking after his son without him having to worry about a thing. Of course he worried his head off, Scorpius was his son and he should be there for him, but he was in great care with Hermione and they both knew it.

He was just about to leave when Cordelia knocked on his door. "Ma belle, what are you doing here?" he asked and accepted a kiss.

"Have you forgotten? You were supposed to pick me up at my office fifteen minutes ago for an early rendez-vous?" she reminded him with a small displeased frown.

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "I would love to, but Scorpius is still not healed, I need to go home. We could always go on Friday? And of course you are invited to his birthday party on Saturday." he offered, trying for a save from the little faux-pas.

He completely missed Cordelia rolling her eyes in irritation at the mention of Scorpius, as he was just gathering his coat. "He doesn't like me. That friend of yours probably talks unkidly about me to him, she dislikes me for some reason.." she commented lightly but the moment Draco turned towards her, her smile was sad and hurt.

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Hermione? She is one of the kindest people I know, and she's always honest. If she disliked you, she would have told you. And I doubt she would ever influence Scorpius in any unkind way." he argued.

Cordelia kept the theatrics up and sighed, looking away. "I know she is a big part of your life, but... I think she wants you all for herself. That is why ske keeps...pushing me away and keeping you from spending time with me."

"Hermione? She isn't selfish, and she most certainly doesn't want me for herself, don't be silly." Draco scoffed, looking at the clock. He so needed to get home.

"Oh really? Is that why she watches you when you turn away? Gives you all those pretty smiles and looks? You don't see, for you she is a friend, but for her you are more." Cordelia huffed and crossed her arms. "Really, I cannot believe you are so clueless. You are a Malfoy, non?"

Draco frowned at her words and picked up his things. "I'll stop by your office tomorrow to talk, when I have a moment." he finished their disagreement elegantly and briskly headed for the floo.

He made his way to the nearest free fireplace and soon was stepping out into his home.

What he found there made the argument he just had with Cordelia completely flee his mind. Hermione was barely standing herself, looking tired and her cheeks flushed from exertion, but she still walked around the living room with Scorpius on her hip to soothe him in sleep. Draco dropped everything he was holding into the armchair before gathering him from her arms and carrying him straight into bed.

"Mimi?" the boy whimpered a little when he felt the covers instead of human warmth.

"Shh, go back to sleep, mate. She is just next door sleeping like you." Draco soothed him and returned to the living room once Scorpius was back asleep. Instead of Hermione he only found an empty room. That was when he heard the sounds from the bathroom.

"Stay out." she croaked from her place kneeling over the toilet before her gag reflex took over again.

Draco didn't listen for a moment and crouched down behind her, gathering her thick silky curls and pulling them out of her face while she threw up what sounded like the last of it.

"I told you to..stay out...you'll catch it..." she coughed a groaned at the disgusting taste.

"Don't be silly. I consider you many things but never silly." Draco summoned her a glass of water and pressed it to her lips as she leaned back from the toilet a bit and flushed.

Hermione drank thirstily and let herself be drawn back into his chest and comforting embrace. "You really...shouldn't...I'm all...sweaty and feverish...and you'll catch it." she at least tried to argue.

Draco shushed her. "I don't care, you've been there for us, it's time I'm there for you." he helped her drink some more water before surprising her by picking her up in his arms like a bride.

Hermione squealed in surprise and scrambled to hold onto his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed where you should be resting." he said, heading for the guest room.

"But Scorpius.." she protested, concerned about the boy even in her state.

"No, I'll be looking after both of you. Stop worrying." he shushed her again, manouvering them through doors.

"Couch...take me to the couch...in case Scorpius wants one of us...we'll be both there...and I want to work..." she remained stubborn and Draco resigned, settling her on the couch in front of the fireplace instead.

He covered her with a blanket and called for Tilly, asking her to bring some tea and the remedy Hermione has been preparing for the past two days. "And would you bring me some dinner please? I haven't eaten much today." he sighed and sat down beside her on the couch, helping her drink some more water before her tea arrived.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked softly, seeing his frown once he settled in the armchair and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Long, I just wanted to turn around and come back home even before I properly stepped into my office. And on top of that I had an argument with Cordelia." he rubbed his face tiredly and thanked Tilly for the cup of tea and baked salmon. She settled down a plate of biscuits as well and Draco looked at Hermione in wonder. "You feel this terribly and still have enough energy to bake?"

Hermione shrugged, her curled up form small under the blanket. "It made Scorpius happy to watch before he started to nod off. At least the I.V is no longer necessary." she admitted. "So...an argument? Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really, it was about you." he said in between bites, the salmon disappearing quicker than he would usually allow himself to scarf down his food.

"Me? What have I done?" she asked, thanking Tilly for the fresh mint tea, sipping at it slowly.

Draco just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, just tell me one thing. What do you think about her?" he asked straight away.

Hermione didn't reply for a moment as she sipped at her tea before deciding on a diplomatic approach. "I think you look fairly content to be dating her, and that Scorpius might warm up to her one day yet. That is all that matters to me about her. And I know her work ethic is impeccable, so I know I can rely on her as a colleague."

Draco scoffed and his gaze narrowed. "Don't give me that crap, Hermione. Tell me. Everything you think about her." he said firmly.

Hermione looked into her cup for a moment before sighing. "I think it's great that you're dating again, it means you are healing after what Astoria did to you, and that you are open to a new relatioship. And I am happy for you, but I think Cordelia is not a good match. I mean yes, she is educated and beautiful, has French and most likely veela heritage, and is from a great family. In that sense, she would be a perfect match for you, and I would keep my fingers crossed." she paused to take a sip of her tea.

"But?" Draco prompted, sensing she was not done.

"But she realises all these things, and behaves accordingly to those of a different...station and breeding than hers." she said in a diplomatic manner, still trying to keep her criticism constructive instead of just calling her a stuck up cow. "For me though it's the fact that Scorpius doesn't like her. No, it's not that he doesn't like her, he shies away from her for some reason that I haven't figured out yet. And whenever you have a day together, all three of you, it takes him a couple of hours to come out of it. Even as he hugs me, and asks for physical affection, he's withdrawn unlike usually. Until I show him again that it's good to trust and opened to others than you."

Draco contemplated her words for a moment. She felt a little unsettled under his intense gaze but hed her ground and stood firm with her opinion.

"Is it because you...have feeling for me that you don't like her?" Draco braved asking, knowing she would be honest with him despite the topic.

Hermione clutched her cup a bit more firmly but otherwise gave no outward sign that his words affected her. She took a measured breath and held his gaze. "No. It's because I love your family, both you and Scorpius, and want the best for you no matter what my feelings are." she answered softly.

Draco saw right through the words and knew there was no denial of her feelings towards him. He set his fork down and decided to check on Scorpius to settle his thoughts and get some distance between them. When he came back into the living room a few minutes later, she was gone, clearly reading his unspoken response.

* * *

It was a rough night of nauseau and tears for Hermione, as she sat on the bathroom floor and contemplated how quickly the balance in her world has been shattered. It wasn't the fact that Draco refused to even look at her last night after she admitted her feelings, but knowing that Scorpius was lost to her as well. The feeling of belonging, of good friendship, and making a child happy and curious about the world... it was unlike any other she had experienced before and she would miss it.

Two days passed, it was already Thursday afternoon and still there was no word from Draco. Hermione had recovered fairly well despite being a bit weak still, but enjoyed having some time to herself while she worked from home and prepared for the next week. She missed them. She missed them both greatly, especially Scorpius and the way he brightened both their worlds. And it hurt to know that now their ties were severed. She wondered whether Scorpius would miss her on his birthday in a couple of days, and how much he would miss Bella...

Her floo roared to life suddenly, making her jump in her seat on the sofa. And before she knew it, she had her arms full of a little blond hysterically crying boy. She stood immediately and held him close on her hip as he clung to her desperately, his tears soaking the collar of her tunic.

"Shhh...hush now my little prince, everything will be alright, just breath for me...there...that's better..Mimi is here, come on tell me what's wrong.." she cooed as she walked around, rocking him a little in her embrace to soothe him.

"You were gone...papa said you had an argument...and that you were gone now...but I don't want you to go Mimi...don't gooo..." he wailed a little, more tears spilling from his large green eyes.

"Oh no, my little prince. Until daddy says otherwise, I will always be there for you, always. We had an argument with daddy, yes. But that is between us. If you want me to still be a friend, and your daddy allows it, I will be there for you.." she promised and kissed his forehead, holding the sobbing boy close.

He finally calmed down after those word, a few hiccups leaving him as he tried to breathe normally. "I miss you...and Bella..." he said softly, his heart clearly broken.

Hermione felt tears prickling her own eyes and held him a bit closer, smothering his forehead with kisses. "I missed you too. Here, let's sit down and have some tea." she said and summoned another cup for Scorpius as Bella bounded into the room.

"BELLA!" Scorpius squirmed off the couch and ran to her, kneeling down on the floor to hold the happily yapping puppy close.

Hermione brushed away her tears and closed the work files, sending them away into her bedroom. Scorpius looked so happy to see them both, she just let him play and hold onto her as he told her about how he got better and how he missed her, and how Cordelia has been looking after him. Meaning not very well, Hermione was quite furious when she heard about it. She sent her patronus to Draco, to let him know Scorpius was with her and not to worry about him running too far.

"And you ran away from Crodelia now? Didn't you tell her where you were going? You didn't even change your clothes, Scorpius." Hermione pointed out, wondering what had possessed the boy to run out like that in his pyjamas.

The boy grew quiet and looked away, refusing to look at her or say another word. Hermione lifted his chin gently and made him look at her. "Hey...come on little prince, I know you are brave enough to tell Mimi what's wrong. So tell me.." she coaxed gently, rubbing his back soothingly when she saw he was seriously distressed about telling her. And then he spoke those words she feared.

"She's mean... I don't like her because she doesn't like me...she smiles at papa, but she hit me. For being a bad boy." he told her in a small voice.

Hermione took a deep breathe and held him closer. "And you weren't a bad boy, were you?" she asked, wanting the whole story.

"No." he shook his head. "Tilly made icky soup with cream for her, but papa said I can't have cream. She hit me for not eating the icky soup, but I tried to say I can't. I can't Mimi, why did she wanna make me?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Scorpius had never lied to her before and when she saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes, all was clear to her. Great, Cordelia apparently didn't remember that Draco's son was lactose intolerant even after three months of dating him and listening to him speak about his son every day. Well, there was nothing for it now, the harm was done. "It's alright, my little prince. I promise. Daddy won't be angry at you for refusing to eat it, I promise to talk to him and tell him she tried to make you eat the icky soup when you couldn't. You did nothing wrong." she explained and smiled. "And well done for standing up for yourself, I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Scorpius beamed, holding onto one of her long curls for comfort still.

"I am, very much, my little prince." she kissed his forehead and let him settle against her.

She made them lunch and Scorpius was just taking an afternoon nap in her arms when Draco and Cordelia stepped through the floo. "There he is! She must have called him to her place just to spite me!" Cordelia exclaimed, waking Scorpius up and making the boy cringe away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione frowned. "Scorpius ran away from you and for a good reason." she told the pretty blonde before turning to look at Draco. "And I sent you my patronus with a message two hours ago."

Draco just shook his head and picked Scorpius up. "Come on, mate. Cordelia will take you home, papa needs to talk to Hermione."

"NO! I don't want to leave Mimi and Bella! Don't make me go with her!" he pointed at Cordelia but she just huffed, took his hand and disappeared through the flames.

Hermione stood there stunned. "I can't believe you... how blind do you have to be to not recognise when your son is telling you-"

"You are not his mother!" Draco interrupted her firmly. "You have NO right-"

"I may not be his mother but I am yours and his friend! Can't you get over our disagreement for his sake? Are you that selfish?!" Hermione finally lost it.

"You're just jealous of Cordelia's position in my life." Draco said cooly, and at the moment Hermione saw in him the Draco Malfoy she knew during Hogwarts, the cold cruelty that clearly hasn't been beaten out of him by life yet.

"Get out." was all she said, turning away from him and waiting to hear the floo roar.

Only after he was gone did she crumble down.

**AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Have no worry my dearest followers, we are not at the end yet and plenty is to come! Life is never easy and sometimes it just gets in the way of our hopes and plans. How will Hermione and Draco find a way to each other? I guess we'll have to wait and find out together! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: My dearest followers and all readers on this wonderful site, I wish you all a New Year filled with good health and much happiness. And for this world of ours, I wish for more love to be shown and shared, and more kindness to be spread instead of hate and wars. Thank you very much for your support throughout the last year, I couldn't have continued writing without you all. And may we meet again through more stories in the new year! Happy reading!**

**Much love,**

**Raven**

* * *

"Gred!"

"Forge?"

"Come here, would ya? And bring a bottle of Ogden's finest!" George called into the kitchen, his arms too busy holding a crying lion queen in them.

Fred poked his head into the living room and disappeared again, promptly returning with three glasses and a bottle of the best fire whiskey they had. "What do we have here?" he asked and pressed himself to Hermione's other side, wrapping his arms around them both and squeezing her in the Weasley twin sandwich.

"I love him.." Hermione said softly, wiping her tears away but they just kept coming.

"We know." they said in unison, making her look up in surprise.

"You do? How?" she asked, perfectly startled. Was she that obvious?

"Well," Fred began.

"we know you.." George picked up.

"and you don't give us enough credit for that. Right George?"

"Right you are Fred. But back to the topic.."

"yes, to us it was obvious that first.."

"you fell in love with Scorpius..."

"as you couldn't stop talking about him.."

"and then.."

"you started talking about Draco. But that wasn't it, was it George?"

"No Fred. It was when you stopped talking about him..."

"that we knew you fell for him..."

"and hard." George finished their sentence and poured her a shot which she downed readily.

Hermione sighed and nodded when she was offered another shot. "I don't know what to do with myself. He was so...cold. And so selfish. I wish there was something I could do to make him see sense. I tried. I really did try to reason with him, to tell him what I thought about Cordelia and how she treats Scorpius but he just thought I was jealous..." she sighed and replayed everything that happened in the last week, from planning the birthday party, Scorpius getting the norovirus and up to the way Draco left about an hour ago.

"That's rough." Fred poured her another and they all drank to that.

"I just don't know what to do with myself. It was going so well, and now this." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe you need a change." George suddenly suggested and made her look at him like he was crazy.

"I just got one, thanks. Draco and Scorpius are out of my life and I can't do anything about it." she said, a little bitterly but sent them both an apologetic look after realizing she was aiming her frustrations at them.

"Not that kind of a change." Fred smiled encouragingly. "Look, you've been like this for months. Your work is demanding and you need a break. This whole Draco situation must be well stressful, and you need to get back the control over your life. That kind of change, a positive one."

Hermione chuckled. "And what, come work for you?" she tried joking, the alcohol burning down her throat but slowly taking hold of her senses.

"Merlin, no! You would make us actually have some sort of organised work ethic!" Fred teased, but squeezed her affectionately. "Get some rest, heal properly, and while you are still on leave, take the time to think about what you want to do in this situation. It's your life, take control of it and don't let anyone bring that gorgeous smile of yours down."

"Yeah, pinky swear that you'll consider it." George grinned cheekily.

Hermione laughed and twined both her pinkies with them, one each. "I double pinky swear. Even though you're both crazy."

"You wouldn't have us any other way." Fred winked and got up. "Now, come on, let's get you to bed, you need rest."

"I'll just head home, if I can have the rest of that bottle." she sighed, but they just took her hand each and pulled her towards their bedroom.

"You would refuse sleeping in a twin sandwich? Who are you and what have you done with our sexy Hermione?" George grinned.

Hermione just shook her head and let herself be dragged off to bed. Lying down in the comfort of their arms on the humongous bed, Hermione relaxed and closed her eyes as she thought about their words. Perhaps they were right, but not yet. Her heart ached from Draco's words and the hurt in Scorpius' eyes when he was taken from her arms was too strong still. And she let that ache take her off to sleep as well, knowing healing would be long...

* * *

Hermione stood on the roof of Mungo's and accepted the cigarette from Claire, taking a deep toke before passing it back and exhaling the toxic smoke. "I swear to Merlin I never thought I'd do this."

"And yet here you are, top of your class and soon to graduate. A three year course done in a year. You really are the brightest witch of your age." she winked, her Irish accent quite distinct.

"Says the one who did it with me." Hermione chuckled and nudged her hip.

Claire nudged back and vanished the cigarette bud. "Wouldn't have done it without all those study nights with you." she winked and opened the door for her friend.

Hermione looked at the watch clipped to the pocket on her scrubs and noticed she still had fifteen minutes left in her break. "I'm gonna go grab a coffee before I need to return to the A&amp;E. When do you finish today?" she asked as they paused at the stairs.

"I have a night shift, keeping everyone happy at the psychiatric ward, so early morn. What about you?" she asked, stepping a bit closer. Her dark chocolate eyes were smiling at Hermione in subtle affection the brunette easily read by now.

"I should finish around nine tonight, but we'll see. I might pull through a night shift as well." Hermione admitted.

"You shouldn't, you've been here since six in the morning and you have more hours of praxis than anyone else. You should go home and put your feet up. And since we are both free tomorrow, how about we have a brunch?" Claire proposed easily.

Hermione raised a brow. "You finish at six in the morning and want to meet for a brunch? When will you sleep?"

"No rest for the wicked." Claire winked and leaned in, kissing the corner of Hermione's lips. "Text me."

"I will." Hermione waved and went down while Claire headed left towards the psychiatric ward.

In the silence of the intern changing rooms, Hermione sat with her cup of coffee and closed her eyes to rest a moment from her hectic day. She was still a bit in shock at her own behaviour over the past year and a half but she had never been more content with herself and her life than right now. The beginnings had been rough, more so since she was evaluating her whole career and doing another one-eighty turn.

It wasn't long after the argument with Draco that she resigned her post and signed up at the Magical division of the University of London to study Mediwizardry in January. Her studies took a rapid pace as she excelled in all subjects across the board and covered all exams for the first two years of general study in only half a year. By July she was starting on her thesis about implementation of muggle drugs into the first response treatment at the Accident and Emergency department, before the patient was sent into a specified department to be treated. Mungo's still sometimes lost patients because the first response when they were admitted was not appropriate. Treatment was as fickle and as elusive as magical forces and spells could be. It took her three months to put forward a proposal for seven muggle drugs that could be injected upon admission in order to slow down curses, allergic reactions and other magical injuries that worsened with the loss of blood.

Her internship started in October and here she still was, the first spring days just warming London and she barely even had time to set a foot out. Long days of putting her final thesis in praxis were fruitful, and she already had glowing recommendation from her head of department and the director of the hospital for her input and professional practice. Her place as one of the head A&amp;E mediwitches was secured already either way. She realised that this is what she wanted to do. The years spent at the Ministry taught her a valuable lesson and she felt good for having contributed to the restoration and reorganisation of the Ministry policies. But her work here saved lives, and this truly was where she belonged.

The only thing that still weighted on her heart was Draco. They haven't spoken since that argument. She was happy at least that Draco didn't forbid Scorpius to write to her and occasionally visit her, but as the boy grew, he was becoming more independent and self-sufficient, so he often traveled to her alone and she wouldn't even see Draco in passing. Bella was growing with him and the two were inseparable every time he came to visit with Hermione. Bella adored the attention and was growing steadily in size just like Scorpius, sometimes trying his arms when he liked to lift her and carry her. Despite how much their contact had lessened, Scorpius still opened up to her freely and sought her affection as a constant female in his life.

"Hermione." she snapped out of thought and noticed the time, her break at an end.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute Archie." she quickly downed her coffee and let her hair down so she could retie it. The heavy curls now reached her lower back as she didn't cut it in many months, so she twisted it up carefully at the top of her head and bound it tightly, wrapping a bandana around the knot to hold the thick curls in.

"Hermione!" this time the call was distressed and she hurried down the hall to see what the commotion was.

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw Draco, rushing in with Scorpius convulsing in his arms. "Into the room!" she pointed and rushed in ahead, getting her wand ready and pulling on her latex gloves, a muggle practice she brought in as well. "What happened?"

"He can't eat almonds and Cordelia gave him macaroons. He can't breathe!" Draco said, clearly worried about his son and stressed about not being able to help.

"Just step back and we'll make it all better." she promised and nodded to Archibald, one of the lower rank healers, to lead him to a seat on the side as she called out orders. "We need to open up his throat and I want epinephrine right NOW!" she called out, another nurse rushing in with a few epi-pens.

From there it was quick work to stop the anaphylaxis and stabilise him with the necessary spells. Once they managed to open up the throat, Hermione ran a few scans and caressed his cheek gently. "It's alright now, my little prince. Mimi will make sure you are well." she promised and kissed his forehead.

"You know the patient?" Head Nurse Pattidon asked her. "Why did you not request someone else for the procedure? There are ethical guidelines, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to look at her. "With all due respect, madam, there was no time until epinephrine was injected. Scorpius Malfoy, that is the patient's name, is highly allergic to almonds and his reaction could have been much worse but I didn't want to risk it. I could have requested someone else after the epinephrine was used, however I felt competent enough to separate emotional and professional attitudes." she explained.

Head Nurse Pattidon regarded her for a moment before writing something down on the reference clip board and heading off. "Where would you like to transfer the patient?" Archibald asked.

Hermione motioned for him to wait just a moment and went to Draco. The blond still looked a bit shocked so she reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "Draco, look at me." He took a deep breath and their eyes met for a long silent moment. "He'll be just fine, we stopped the reaction and all he may need is to get another dose tonight, depending on how quickly he recovers. I can keep him here, or you can take him home where he'll be comfortable and I'll come by in a couple of hours to check on him when I'm done here." she explained, and waited for his decision.

"Will he be fine if I take him with me?" he asked, still clearly stressed.

"Draco, calm down or you'll stress him as well." she rubbed his shoulders. "He will be perfectly fine. I will give you two pens with epinephrine, you can use one until I come and check on him if he needs it. You will recognise the signs."

Draco looked at her quietly and nodded. "I'll take him home."

"Good. If you head to the reception, they'll ask you to fill out a release document. With that done, you can take him home. I'll look after him in the mean time." she promised.

And Draco, no matter how shocked he still was, trusted her words immediately and went to the reception, leaving her to look after Scorpius.

"Hermione?" Archibald shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry Archie. His father is just filling out the forms, no need for transfer. He'll be going home." she smiled at the mountain of a man who had nearly a foot of height on her.

"I'll give you a call when a new case comes in." he said, noticing she was gravitating towards the boy.

"Thank you." she smiled and sat on the bed beside Scorpius who was resting after the shock to his body. She made sure he was comfortable and ran another diagnostic spell to make sure the swelling was going down and he would be able to breathe well.

"Hermione!" Archie called to her and she rushed out as three wizards were brought in from what looked like a duel gone wrong. Draco just came through and she quickly called to him to take Scorpius home now before rushing off to do her work...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A very special shout out today, for a guest review I received for the last chapter. To hear that my writing is inspirational for people and even helps them get through difficult times makes me feel out of this world. I am truly honored and feel privileged to have such wonderful and varied readers, and to know that something I send out into the universe is being answered to. So a big thank you to all of you wonderful readers, I wouldn't be writing without you.**

**Much love,**

**Raven xxx**

* * *

"No more overtime tonight?" Archie teased her as Hermione shrugged off her scrubs and pulled on a long tunic that just about kissed her knees with its length. Dressing properly was useless in their profession, she often came for her shift already in her scrubs, or just in jeans and a top or tunics she could shrug off in seconds in case of an emergency. Interns had very little time for such things and Hermione learned that lesson quickly.

"I have a little patient to check before I fall into bed in bliss." she sighed and untied the bandana at the top of her head, her plentiful curls immediately springing out and down her back in rivulets.

"The little boy? Is Malfoy your ex or something?" he asked, pulling on his own jeans.

"No. But it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to make sure he is well." she admitted and zipped up her bag before reaching for her flats. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." he smiled and waved her off, himself ready to get home.

Hermione reported to the Head of her department before leaving for the evening, disapparating in the allocated spot outside the hospital. She appeared in front of the door to Draco's apartment, a safe tactic as she was sure the floo would block her after such a long time. Scorpius stepped through between their flats comfortably, but she didn't want to risk the humiliation of being rejected by the network.

Her knock was answered promptly and Draco just stood in the doorway for a moment, taking her presence in before stepping aside so she could come inside. Scorpius was lying on the couch underneath a blanket and smiled tiredly the moment he saw her, clearly waiting for her in front of the fire. "Mimi.."

"How is my little prince?" she set her bag on the floor by the coffee table and sat down beside him, pulling the blanket down to check his neck and pulse at the wrist.

"I ate icky almonds. I didn't know they were in the sweeties..." he said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Scorpius. And I told you Mimi will make it all better." she smiled kindly and caressed his hair. "Did daddy pinch you again with the pen?" she asked, holding up one of her own.

Scorpius shook his head. "Will you pinch me?" he asked, wrinkling his nose a little.

Hermione nodded. "I believe I have to, your throat is a bit swollen still. It will make it better." she promised.

Scorpius nodded and held still as Hermione administered the second dose, happy with his reward when Hermione let him climb into her lap and held him close for a moment as he rested. "I miss you Mimi.." he said softly.

"I am always here for you." she reminded him and avoided looking at Draco at all costs for the moment.

"Will you stay, Mimi? Please?" he asked, holding onto her long curl as he always did.

It was however Draco who replied. "Of course she will, mate. As long as she can. Don't forget she heals others, like you and is very busy. But for now she will stay."

Hermione finally looked up and squeezed Scorpius a bit tighter at the intense regard in Draco's gaze but stayed her place. "Close your eyes and rest, I'll stay a while. Promise." she said gently and soothed him into sleep, the crackling of the fire the only sound.

Once she was sure the boy in her arms was sleeping deeply, she cast a Muffliato around him and looked at Draco. "You have no right to promise him anything on my behalf." she said cooly.

"I know, I overstepped. I'm sorry, but I was hoping you'd stick around long enough for us to talk." Draco said honestly, leaning forward in his seat.

They stayed quiet for a moment as Hermione thought about it and finally resigned with a soft sigh. She would give Draco a chance to talk, and listen with an open mind. It was more than he did for her all those long months ago, but she was willing to put it behind her for one night and see what he wanted. "Fine, but I've been on my feet for 15 hours, so I need food and a glass of wine."

Draco nodded and called for Tilly. The little elf apparated in and immediately smiled bright at their guest. "Miss Hermeene! Tilly is so happy to see you! Tilly make mint tea for Miss Hermeene?"

Hermione looked at her curiously. "You still have fresh mint?" she asked, having figured Draco would have gotten rid of it after their fight.

Tilly nodded enthusiastically. "Master Draco waters it himself, he likes mint as Miss Hermeene does." she beamed but her smile fell when Draco cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look. "Master Draco, Tilly is sorry. What can Tilly get for her Master?"

"Heat up some of the broccoli and cauliflower cheese bake for Hermione, and bring some tea and the bottle of French rose from the pantry." he instructed and let Tilly pop out without further words.

Hermione managed to ease her curl out of Scorpius' hold and settled him back down onto the couch, smothering him in the thick blankets to keep him warm and not wake him up. She shifted to the seat left free, right beside Draco and awaited her dinner. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, shrugging out of her flats and curling her feet beneath her, the soft linen tunic fanning around her thighs.

"I don't know where to start." Draco admitted, pouring them each a glass of the rose when Tilly popped in. To be honest he never thought Hermione would give him the time of the day after the way he treated her last year. Reflection was good for the soul they said, but more often that not he found it led to regrets so he rather focused on dealing with the consequences and moving on. Hermione however was his one regret, and it was time he face the consequences of his actions and do something rare – apologise and hope for the best.

"How is Scorpius? He told me last that he struggles with muggle studies." she said lightly, trying for a neutral topic first to see how it would go.

"He does. He also tells me that you only tried to protect him and that Cordelia didn't like him." Draco however went back to the point at hand straight away.

Hermione only took a sip from her glass and remained silent. She had nothing to say on the topic, as she already tried to explain before Draco threw it back in her face all those months ago. She checked on Scorpius and pulled the covers higher to his neck before settling down and looking at Draco calmly.

He saw she wasn't about to make it easier and took a deep steadying breath. "I thought he exaggerated, that he didn't like her because you were already such a strong influence in his life and he just refused to like her on principle. Children can be stubborn, I know I was." he admitted next.

Hermione wrinkled her nose a little at the way he justified his distrust for his own son and her. "So your son, who never lies to you, tells you she is mean to him and you won't believe him. You would rather believe someone who's been in your life for a few months."

"I know, I screwed up big time. He wouldn't talk to me for a week until I allowed him to visit you. Cordelia was always so nice to him, I had no idea it was otherwise until after our...disagreement."

"Disagreement?" Hermione asked, completely bemused. "You would call insulting me and my feelings a disagreement. Keep digging deeper, Malfoy." her demeanor downright frosty by this point, but the hurt was clear in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Draco suddenly reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry...Please let me finish?" he requested.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, go on.."

"We split up. I mean, I ended it with Cordelia. A few months ago when I found out she was after my money and disliked my son so much she would punish him for not eating cheese when she told him to. Sending those 'make up macaroons' for me when she knew Scorpius would find them pretty and try to taste them without knowledge of what they were was the last straw." he rubbed his face tiredly, but kept a hold of Hermione's hand with the other. "I should have trusted you. And I'm sorry for being disrespectful toward you and your feelings."

Hermione saw he was most sincere and nodded her head after a moment of contemplation. "Apology accepted." she said softly and took a sip from her glass to soothe the somersaults in her stomach.

Draco nodded and looked at their joined hands before looking back up at her. "And may I ask whether your feelings towards me, towards us," he looked at his son for a moment before shifting his gaze back to her, "remain unchanged?"

Hermione sucked in a breath and looked into her glass. "It doesn't work that way, Draco..."

"Would you at least consider giving me the opportunity to court you...to have you again in my life, as a friend, and perhaps to see whether our connection is still there?"

Hermione finally raised her gaze at that kind of a proposition. Could she forgive the hurt caused by unkind words? Could she trust someone who had been so distrustful of her? Was this the life she wanted to return to?

"As I said, it doesn't work that way... I have a completely different life now." she said before looking into the blond's eyes and couldn't help herself anymore. "But for Scorpius' sake, I would agree to spending more time together. And we'll see what happens."

Draco understood that this was his second and last chance and pressed a kiss to the center of her palm in gratitude as he used to do. This time however, it was less platonic however. It was then that Tilly brought her the dinner and they settled into a comfortable silence...

* * *

Hermione evaded the people before falling into one of the small coffee shops in Camden, quickly grasping the edge of a table for balance when someone ran though and nearly knocked her off her heels. A hand raised in the sea of talking people and she walked in between the tables and cushions until she reached their favourite table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She apologised and kicked off her ankle boots before sinking down on a cushion beside Claire. She pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and reached for the menu. "How was last night?"

"Boring, everyone slept mostly, or told quite entertaining stories. Oh, and Lockhart was talking about flying with a phoenix again. Think he remembers your second year?" the redhead jibed lightly.

"I have no idea, that's why I don't go there." Hermione shrugged and made eye-contact with the waiter calling them over.

"Morning ladies, your usual?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll have a double espresso only this morning, nothing to eat."

Claire frown and nodded. "I'll have my usual, thanks Char." Once he left she turned to her friend. "What's up? You're fidgety."

"I...couldn't sleep last night. I got home, napped for maybe a couple of hours but then I couldn't sleep so I finished my dissertation. It's done." Hermione admitted.

"Isn't that good news? Or are you fidgety because you didn't sleep?" Claire asked, ever observant.

Hermione thanked the waiter who brought their order and sipped her coffee before looking at her friend. "Draco came in with Scorpius last night, he had an allergic reaction."

"Who? Draco or Scorpius?"

"Scorpius. And Draco was so out of it I promised to stop by and check on him afterwards." Hermione admitted.

"Was he alright?"

Hermione looked at her friend and saw that while she tried to appear nonchalant, she already knew where this was heading. "He was... and Draco and I talked."

Claire just shook her head. "You don't have to tell me more, I know where this is going." she smiled, even though a bit sadly. "It's fine, I knew you weren't over him completely and it was the risk I took when we started seeing each other."

Hermione nodded and looked into her coffee. "I don't want to be the person who lets two people court her at the same time just to make up her mind. That's not who I am. And I would much rather be honest now than hurt you later and mess up our friendship as well." she looked up at the redhead. "Or did I just do that?"

Claire took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, you didn't. But...if you can tell me about Draco, can you not tell Draco about me? Would it not be worth actually giving both of us a fair chance to see where this was going? Because I honestly don't want to loose an amazing person like you."

Hermione hesitated. "I don't know... is that fair? On either of the three of us?"

"Don't worry about fair, worry about the heart. Do you really just want to end what we were building, or do you still have insecurities about Draco?" Claire reasoned. Hermione's indecisive silence was answer enough though. "See, talk to Draco, let him know he is not the only one trying for your heart and keep it fair that way. When your heart is decided, then I will happily accept your decision. But right now, I hope you'll let me fight for you."

Hermione considered her words and squeezed the slender hand in hers. "If you really can accept the possibility of Draco.."

"Yes, I can." Claire said honestly.

"Alright." Hermione finally agreed. "I'll tell Draco the next time I see him and ask whether he still wants to try and be more than friends."

Claire smiled and offered her a forkful of eggs. And Hermione accepted, her appetite suddenly returning to her...


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AN: I guess it is time to address what some call 'unexpected' and 'a change in character without indication'. **

**First of all, I do not condone labels. Not one bit. To call Hermione bisexual does not cover it by a stretch. So just to clarify to all those who are shocked beyond belief or confused (and we had quite a few, to my surprise), Hermione is not bisexual. Hermione is a young woman, a person. No personal identity is ever fixed, and therefore it is susceptible to change and evolving. The same rules apply to sexuality, some are just more defined than others, or closed off to exploration. Well, Hermione is not one of those. If you keep reading, you'll get your reason. **

**Secondly, simply due to the fact that people are still questioning someone's fluidity of identity and sexuality instead of simply accepting it as a normal and genuine concept in our society, is the reason why I feel the need to include such a thing and have a character that encourages open mind in people. **

**Thirdly, it did not come out of nowhere for Hermione, and Claire is not introduced just cause I woke up and told myself I'm gonna be random over a bowl of cereal. Her character serves a very clear and very simple purpose, and we will get there in the following chapters. To those of you who reacted positively or neutrally and look forward to the next chapter, I thank you very much and wish you happy reading :) I hope for your future support as well :) To those who have chosen instead to throw an anonymous tantrum at me, or question me before reading further, I hope things will clarify for you if you stick around and you'll find inner peace with my story. If not, I hope you find what you are looking for in your future reading with other writers, but I won't apologise for my choices. **

**Lastly, there WILL NOT BE any explicit scenes between Hermione and Claire. If you wish me to write a femflash story including Hermione, drop me a PM and I just might oblige ;) But I repeat, it WILL NOT BE a part of this story, for those of you who worry about sensibilities. Claire was not introduced for that purpose despite how lovely she is.**

**Thank you,**

**Raven.**

* * *

"Mimi!" Scorpius smiled brightly and ran into her arms.

She picked him up with an equally bright smile and let her cheek be smothered with wet kisses. "Hello my little prince! Are you ready for our day out?" she asked, looking over his clothes. "Did daddy pack you a jacket as well?"

Scorpius nodded. "I have a jacket in my backpack. Did you see my backpack?" he asked, tugging on her hand to pull her closer to the sofa.

He showed her his light sports satchel that had his folded jacket, a raincoat, and a small disposable camera she bough him once when he wanted to take his own pictures. "I see you are more than ready then." she smiled. "Why don't you tie your laces and look after Bella while I find daddy?" she suggested.

He nodded obediently and Hermione went in search of the blond. "Draco?" she called into the hall.

"In the bedroom!" he called back and she went around the corner, right into the room as the door was left wide open.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she averted her gaze politely when she found him shirtless. Despite how tempting a view it was, they were just starting to find their comfort zone again so she remained a little bit reserved.

"I don't have anything suitable to wear for the trip. My sweaters are cashmere, my t-shirts too thin. I own a grand total of one hoodie but I'm not sure I fit into it anymore." Draco said, still trying to find something while he rooted inside the drawers.

"I thought that might be the case, which is why I got you this." she said and handed him a paper shopping bag. "I was going to take a Medium, since you are slim but your top is wider. In the end I just took a size up so it's a bit more loose if you need to move." she explained as he took the bag.

Inside was a warm, slate gray knitted sweater which would be warm enough for their trip, and a SuperDry vest to pull over it just in case. Draco pulled them on and ran his hands over the comfortable materials. "Thank you, they fit perfectly." he smiled, appreciating her thoughtfulness.

"No worries." Hermione offered and returned his smile before heading back to the living room. "Tilly?" she called and the elf appeared readily, always answering her call immediately, very happy to have Hermione to serve again.

"What can Tilly do for Miss Hermeene?" she asked with a bright elvine smile.

Hermione smiled kindly at the elf. "Would you please fill these two thermos? One with mint tea, the other with hot cocoa please. And did you prepare the sandwiches as I asked?"

"Yes, Miss Hermeene." she nodded eagerly.

"Good. We shall pack those once you have the thermos ready. I will be in the kitchen shortly." she promised and set down her own backpack and jacket. "Now, here is the map." she spread it out and let Scorpius sit on her knee as they all looked at it.

The Forest of Dean. A place she once never wanted to visit again. Just like she thought she could never look at the word 'mudblood' carved into her forearm without disgust. But being who she was, Hermione believed in challenging what hurt her, and finding peace. That is why she names her puppy Bella, to have a positive association with the name once more. That is why they were going for a trip into the Forest of Dean, to walk, play with Bella, enjoy a picnic and maybe hike a bit up a few hills.

"And we'll be going here, along the river.." she pointed out a path. Draco looked at her for a moment, raising a brow. She nodded silently, letting him know that yes, that was one of the places they had camped at during their year on the run but she was fine visiting it. "Bella likes it there very much, but she can't go into the water, will you make sure of that?" she asked Scorpius.

The boy nodded eagerly and jumped up to get the leash for the bulldog. Hermione went into the kitchen and packed everything they would need before they gathered round and she activated the portkey.

The weather was beautiful, a clear sunny day, even if a little chilly. Hermione shuddered a little in her thick sweater and made sure Scorpius pulled on his jacket as they began walking. Scorpius loved the nature, the crisp air, the interesting shapes in the ground made by roots... he snapped many pictures and wandered around with Bella happily. Hermione walked beside Draco a little behind him, their eyes sharp on their surroundings and on Scorpius so he wouldn't wander off too far or trip.

"This was a great idea, thank you." Draco offered as they stepped over some larger roots.

"You're welcome. Scorpius told me he wanted to spend more time with you as well, so I thought this would be a good opportunity to all get together."

Draco looked surprised. "He wants to spend more time with me? I thought he was content.."

Hermione shook his head. "You're a single father, you do the best you can with your working hours and I respect that, but there are still many things you don't understand about your own son." she said honestly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like the fact that he doesn't lie. If he truly feels that you don't spend enough time with him, it's not just a way to catch your interest or get your approval. He actually misses you, and he is honest about it." she explained.

"I help him with homework, read to him sometimes...I stay at home during the weekend to be with him."

"That may be true, but it's not about quantity. It's about quality." Hermione argued. "You may be at home with him all weekend but if he doesn't feel like the time together is spent well, he will still miss you. Homework together is a chore, not a choice to engage with him. Or at least that is how he sees it. He is very bright, and likes to learn. Take him to museums, galleries, into the nature.. it doesn't have to be an all day trip if you have too much work, just a few hours. But the park near your house is not nearly enough for an outside activity anymore."

Draco nodded, actually listening to her words. "I have a lot of making up to do, don't I?" he sighed.

"Yes. And you have yourself to blame alone. He told you, he pleaded with you, he gave you all the non-verbal signs he could that he was unhappy, and very uncomfortable if not scared of Cordelia. I think it will take him a while to recover the fundamental trust in you again." she explained, actually having read upon the subject and seeing it in Scorpius himself.

"I still can't believe it.." Draco admitted softly, a little confused. "She was always so nice to him around me, I just thought he didn't trust her like other people he is not used to..."

"The one person you should always listen to is your son. He will tell you so much in such quiet but obvious ways...we see it in the hospital every day. Children refusing to wear glasses because their eyes correct over time but the parents only listen to the words of a mediwizard who doesn't even look at the child, and insists they wear them because they needed them a few months ago. Bizarre." she mused. "Oh and one more thing." she turned to look at the blond.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This is not a threat at all, so please don't consider it one." she said before continuing. "But if you neglect him again while you date, I will have to take action. Both out of professional obligation, and personal consideration for Scorpius."

Draco frowned, not liking what really sounded like a threat to his child, but then he looked at the petite brunette beside him and understood he had himself to fault for her and Scorpius' distrust. No words of defense would pass his lips. "Thank you, I will rely on you to try and bring me to my senses." he finally said.

She nodded before lightening up the mood again. "So how have you been? Is Kingsley doing well? And the department?" she asked.

"It's busy as always – KEEP A LITTLE BIT FURTHER AWAY FROM THE RIVER, SCORPIUS!" he called to his son who waved to them and guided Bella back onto the path. "Sorry. We are just about doing the last of the reviews. Several departments have been completely restructured based on your recommendations in the final report. And Kingsley has been in a bad mood for months, says he can't find anyone nearly as competent as you were." he chuckled.

Hermione smiled, making a mental note to give Kingsley a call and arrange to have a cup of tea. "I'm sure he'll manage well." she said, carefully evading a few low branches.

"What about you? You work in Mungos? How did you get there?" he asked.

"I am not an employee, I'm an intern. After I left the Ministry, I went back to studying, did a fast course and decided to specialise in modernizing the admissions and first response practices at A&amp;E." she explained.

"You once told me you considered healing for a career." Draco remembered.

"Yes, now I made it happen and I couldn't be happier." she smiled happily.

Draco observed her for a moment. "Who is he? If I may ask.." he said after a moment.

Hermione was genuinely confused. "Who is who?"

"The man to bring that kind of a smile to your face? Is there someone in your life?" he asked conversationally, but dreaded the answer already. There must be someone, Hermione was positively radiant.

The brunette looked over the river silently before nodding. "Yes, there is someone. It's nothing serious, we are good friends that are seeing where it's going."

"May I know his name?" Draco asked, wondering whom Hermione could have met. Was it someone from the university? The hospital? Did one of the twins' blind dates pay off?

"Claire." he halted suddenly in his step and just looked at her completely stunned. "Her name is Claire." said Hermione softly. "She's a colleague of mine."

"I...never thought you were...quite so liberal." Draco finally managed. A woman? If it had been another man, he would know how to compete for Hermione's heart. But how was he supposed to win against a woman?

Hermione chuckled, seeing right through him. "It has nothing to do with being liberal. It's a matter of rationality. How do you know you have met the soul that sings to yours if you limit your search to one gender? Statistically, you reduce your chances greatly." she commented nonchalantly, clearly all humour. "But really, I couldn't tell, I've never been attracted to a woman before. Then I met Claire, it's that simple. I guess attraction has no rules." she shrugged.

Draco nodded and remained quiet for the rest of their hike while Hermione let Scorpius take her hand and show her everything he was taking a photo of. Perhaps it was time for more self-reflection and consideration of how he was seriously going to compete for the one thing he did not value when it was offered freely and openly, Hermione's heart.

* * *

"Papa, can I have some turkish delight please?" Scorpius asked, hoping his father would agree. Hermione treated him to it once a month when they went together to Camden market. This time Mimi was busy and papa was taking him instead.

"Does it contain milk or almonds?" Draco asked wearily, not sure whether this was a good idea.

Scorpius shook his head and pointed to his favourite. "Coconut and carrot, Mimi likes it too and we always eat it there on the bench!" he pointed eagerly.

Draco saw the joy in his son's eyes and took a larger portion, deciding to treat them both on the impromptu day out. They settled down on the bench and he listened to Scorpius actively while he talked about the exams he would have in a month.

"And Mimi promised to help me with-...papa that's Mimi!" he suddenly exclaimed and pointed into the crowd.

And it was Hermione indeed, even though he had hoped it would not be when he saw her. There she was, her hair loose and waving gently in the light spring breeze while she put on her sunglasses and stepped a bit closer to a pretty redhead. Draco took a moment to look at the woman, examining her interesting features, the shiny red hair and...was that tattoos beneath her collarbones? Was this the Claire, the one Hermione told him about?

"Papa, why is Mimi kissing the lady?" Scorpius asked curiously, making Draco realise he was lost in thought.

His eyes snapped back to the two women and he watched as they exchange a few chaste but warm kisses before Hermione stepped away with a last wave. Before he could stop his son, Scorpius was already dashing for her and weaving through the mass of people. Worried for his son Draco immediately rushed after him, only catching him just as Hermione picked the boy up. It was getting more and more difficult these days with the height Scorpius was gaining but she still managed to occasionally give him a full body hug before setting him down.

"Mimi you made it!" Scorpius beamed.

Her eyes couldn't be seen, covered by the dark lenses of her Ray-bans but she offered a small, tired smile. "I did. And what about you? Did you get your favourite?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded eagerly and took her hand. "Can we shop for your herbs and spices now? And do you have a new friend?" he asked curiously, never seeing Hermione with other friends.

"Yes, we can, and yes, I do." she squeezed his hand.

"Do you kiss my papa like you kiss your other friends?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and picked him up. "No, because papa has stubble in the morning and it's so itchy! You know what I'm talking about?" she raised a brow.

Scorpius nodded. "I know! Like a hedgehog!" he grinned cheekily.

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes, my little prince, like a hedgehog. That's why I save my kisses for you!" she grinned and blew a raspberry to his cheek, making him squeal and squirm out of her arms, making her chase him to their favourite shop.

Draco followed close behind them to not loose them in the crowd, and with each step, the situation sank in more firmly. There was no competition, if Hermione had made her mind up, she would be with the one her heart called to. And she deserved happiness. Was he even worth any feelings on her part? These and many more questions swirled in his mind as they made their way through the market, the beautiful sun and cheerful weather mocking his darkened thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

ONE MONTH LATER

Hermione took off her scrubs tiredly and headed for the hot shower, glad that her 14 hour day was over. Her dissertation was handed in, her praxis finished this morning but they asked her to remain working at the A&amp;E anyway. She would get paid and still have time to study for her exams, so she readily agreed. The only thing that was troubling her was her heart. A month of seeing both Claire and Draco and she was just as confused and torn between the two as she was at the beginning when they all first agreed to see what would happen.

A sigh slipped her lips as the hot water hit her body and she twisted her head away to avoid wetting the heavy curls bound at the top of her head. Claire was...so wonderful, a free spirit, and someone who kept up with her academically and in private life as well. Hermione felt treated well by her side, proud to take her hand in hers and walk the streets of London when they felt like escaping the four walls of either of their apartments. They were yet to become intimate, but both appreciated taking the time to get to know one another rather than jumping into things head first.

Draco however...it took a few days to realise but there was a subtle shift in their relationship. It was as if Draco let go of the hopes and expectations on their relationship and relaxed a bit more in her presence. He spent more quality time with Scorpius and she could easily see it when she looked at the happy boy. Just last weekend when they went to the Victoria and Albert Museum, Draco listened intently and engaged with his son readily and Scorpius beamed under the attention from his father. Not only that though. Once the expectations were dropped, Hermione found herself back in their old rhythm and perfectly comfortable in Draco's personal space once more. It was just so easy to settle back into what they once had, but she did not allow it completely. Her heart still remembered being battered by his unkind words and it held her back from openning up fully to the blond. They would however sometimes spend a few hours in the evening just sitting close together and talking about anything and everything with a glass of wine after putting Scorpius into bed, and she would not change those moments for anything.

She switched off the shower and towelled herself dry, before pulling on a light summer dress for comfort and heading through the floo to Draco's. She only just stepped out of the fireplace with Bella in her arms when the wonderful smell of tomato sauce and vegetables hit her nose. She set the squirming dog down and let her pad into Scorpius' room before heading into the kitchen to look at what was cooking.

There she found Draco himself preparing a meal, what looked like a vegetable lasagna already baking in the oven and a fresh salad just being chopped up by his very hands. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a smile, stepping into the room on silent, bare feet.

Draco turned to look at her and offered a smile in return. "What? Is it so wrong to cook for my best friend?" he asked, handing her a knife as well when she extended a hand for it.

"No, I'm just surprised. You had a hearing today and still have the energy to cook when Tilly could have covered it." she began chopping the tomatoes while Draco pulled out a larger bowl to mix the salad in.

"Well it's just the two of us tonight, and I thought I would return the favour for so many times you cooked for me." Draco smiled at her surprised expression.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked, worried a little at his absence.

Draco saw her worry and hastened to reassure her. "Nothing's wrong, just an impromptu trip from the school. He only just told me a couple of days ago so you're not the only surprised one. Apparently some new research has been done into Stonehenge and the whole class went to study it for two days and observe the research methods of muggles." he explained. "I mean..he's not even in Hogwarts. Research methods?" he said a little puzzled.

Hermione chuckled. "I bet that's code for gathering some dirt and stones and learning to manage their magic around such large magical fields is all. No empirical research in the first decade of their lives." she deadpanned.

Draco just shook his head with a smile. "Whatever, as long as he's happy. I'm sure he'll tell me all about it when he gets back so I might as well just wait for his report." he winked and handed her the bowl with fresh dressing just as the oven beeped.

They worked well together in the kitchen, not once bumping into each other as they set the table and finished preparations on their meal. "It smells heavenly, I'm starved." she smiled and nodded her thanks when Draco pulled out the chair for her before getting seated himself.

"I thought you would be. How was your day?" he asked as they clinked their glasses and took a sip from the Rioja Draco had poured out for them.

"Long." she chuckled as she took her first bite and hummed in pleasure. "This is delicious, thank you." she smiled before continuing. "I'm done with my praxis, I have so many hours of over-time the university pulled me a little earlier. All I have to do is get through about 6 exams in the next month and I'm a free woman."

Draco chuckled. "And then what?"

"Then I'll have my Graduation and start working full time at the A&amp;E. They actually asked me to stay on minimum wage until I graduate because they could use the extra pair of hands." she smiled.

"And you accepted?" Draco asked in between bites.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Of course. It's a great collective, Archie always works with me and he's such a great healer, we make a good and effective team." she smiled. "I don't mind the bit of extra strain and I'll still have enough time to study so I should be fine for about a month or so."

Draco nodded and thought for a moment while he chewed. "And Bella? How is her skin?" he asked. Skin problems, especially in the skin folds that did not get as much air, was a common problem for bull dogs and he knew Hermione did her best to keep it at bay for Bella's comfort.

"She's well, the cream is helping greatly, thanks for getting it for me." she smiled and looked around. "She probably went to sleep on Scorpius' bed, it makes her a bit tired." Draco reached out and squeezed her hand in silent support which she returned with a smile. "But what about you? How was court?"

Draco groaned and took another sip from his glass. "Don't even ask. He was of the crafty sort, and his lawyer was good. We spent four hours in there just to prove the evidence and hear out the witnesses. The verdict was blissfully swift though, he didn't get out of his mess." he grinned a little at that.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you got him. Lord Malfoy strikes yet again, criminals beware." she teased and squealed a little when his hand shot out and tickled her side for a moment in retaliation. "Alright alright I'm sorry!...Not."

"Alright that's it." Draco set his fork down but Hermione was already dashing for the hall to hide with Bella, knowing if Draco caught her, he would have no mercy on her entirely too ticklish sides.

It was pointless of course, she only made is so far before Draco grabbed her by the waist and carried her protesting form back into the living room where he proceeded to tickle the living daylight out of her.

"AHAHAHAHA MERCYYYYY! AHAHAA NOOOO!" Hermione tried to escape him again but she could barely breathe, his long fingers way too skilled. "DRAAACOOO!"

"Oh alright then." he finally relented and held her close as she leaned into him and caught her breath.

"You...are terrible...my belly aches now.." she panted softly and looked up, both their eyes full of mirth. It was just what the both of them needed, a little silliness after a long day.

The mood shifted a moment later though when they realised their closeness and Draco pulled her a little closer into his embrace. She breathed in his comforting scent and naturally leaned into the embrace until their lips met as well. It was just a soft brush, as if butterfly wings caressed her skin, their lips meeting to form an acquaintance for the first time. She sighed softly and Draco could not help himself but taste her sweet lips with a firmer kiss, holding her just a bit closer. Hermione rubbed his chest gently before her hands slipped to embrace his neck and card through his silky blond strands as their heads tilted slightly to press even closer. Her breath hitched when Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and long fingers buried in her heavy curls to hold her closer.

She felt a questioning tongue nudge the seam of her lips and couldn't resist welcoming Draco in, meeting him halfway. First tentative moments gave way to a more confident and comfortable kiss as they settled into each other's arms before breaking off gently. Hermione nibbled her damp bottom lip, so plump and pink after the kiss they shared that Draco nearly leaned down for another. He held back though and caressed her back comfortingly. "Alright?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded and looked towards the kitchen. "We should finish dinner and I need to get into bed, I'm ready to drop." she admitted.

"Then stay." Draco suddenly said, making her eyes snap back to him.

"Draco..I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet-"

He was already shaking his head however. "Not like that. Just stay here, to sleep. Do you have a shift tomorrow?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I have the weekend off to rest."

"So do I. Let's just finish dinner and lie down. We can sleep in and I promise to make breakfast as well." he suggested but did not press.

Hermione took a moment to consider it. Well, it would definitely be a step forward and she knew she was safe, Draco was a perfect gentleman. And she admittedly felt like just letting him wrap her in his arms this once and rest as long as she wanted. The last time she had a lazy morning was...some time she couldn't even remember. And this way she could share it with Draco...

"Okay." she finally said once she was decided. "I'll stay. But just to sleep."

Draco nodded immediately. "Of course." he smiled and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her cheek before leading her back into the kitchen to finish their dinner.

* * *

Hermione squirmed a little, slowly coming to her senses and wondering what could have woken her up. She buried deeper into Draco's embrace, feeling his warmth pressed into her along the length of her back. "Not yet..." she mumbled.

Draco hummed in response and tightened his arms around her, his nose nuzzling her neck and making her meowl sleepily. She was falling back into blissful oblivion when she felt it again, the little tickling on her nose. "Urgh Bella...go back to sleep..." she mumbled, finally registering the quiet giggles.

She blinked her eyes open sleepily and found Scorpius crouching beside the bed, tickling her nose. Her hand slid out of the duvet and she tickled his nose in return with a soft chuckle, holding the edge of the duvet up. Scorpius took off his sweater and shimmied into her warm embrace in his jeans and t-shirt, his shoes and bag littering the ground where he just dropped them in search of his papa.

"How did you get here, my little prince?" she asked, still a bit sleepy but held the boy close in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she covered them again with the duvet.

"There was a storm and we had to leave so Miss Twinnick sent us home by floo." he said softly to not wake his papa. "Mimi?"

"Yes, my little prince?" she asked, her eyes closed again as she rested. Draco must sleep like a bloody bear if he hasn't woken up by now, she thought with amusement.

"Did you stay here since yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, yes I did. Your papa and I were very tired and Bella fell asleep in your bed. We didn't want to move her." she thought quickly, wondering what Scorpius would make of it and whether they weren't confusing him.

"And Mimi?" Scorpius asked again, making her chuckle.

"Yes, my little prince?" she asked again, waiting what would fall out of him.

"Will you stay more often? When I'm home?" he asked softly, his eyes large and hopeful. How could anyone say no to that?

"I will if papa lets me." she said gently, pushing the fringe out of his eyes. "But we'll have to ask him first." she reasoned.

"Of course she can, mate." Draco mumbled, his hand slipping from Hermione's hip to Scorpius' and tickled him lightly.

Scorpius squealed and jumped out of bed. "Thank you papa!" he positively beamed. "Can I take Bella for a walk?" he asked excitedly, having missed Hermione and the bull dog in the past days.

"Not alone, you'll have to wait for us. Why don't you ask Tilly for breakfast and then we can go?" Hermione suggested and smiled when he nodded eagerly before dashing out of the room.

Draco squeezed her closed and nuzzled her neck once more. "I'll go with him, you stay in bed and rest."

"I don't mind, he's so excited." Hermione reassured him but her yawn was still tired and her eyes heavy.

"I insist." Draco said and pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting out of bed. "You stay and sleep in, I'll bring us breakfast, or make it depending on what they have across the street at Marco's." he winked.

Hermione chuckled and threw a pillow at him for the cheek before settling back into the warm duvet for a few more blissful moments of sleep. She was however denied, this time by her phone which vibrated insistently on the bedside table and made her groan. She opened the text message from Claire and just stared at it for a moment.

**Can we meet? We need to talk. - C**

And she knew her day just took a turn.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione knocked gently on the heavy door before her and waited nervously for Claire to answer. She had an uneasy feeling about their meeting this time, something that has never happened before. Claire was one of those souls that was so warm you were instantly put at ease around her, a trait Hermione appreciated greatly. Now she felt like her stomach was trying to do backflips.

The door opened and Claire offered a small, sad smile. "Hey, come on in." she welcomed and let Hermione walk into her messy living room. Messy and filled with boxes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking around startled.

The living room of Claire's home had always been Hermione's favourite place to rest with the redhead. It was so warm, the furniture eclectic because it was from random charity shops, each piece with its own story and battle scars. Now, all she could see were the soft cream walls and the robust fireplace. And boxes. So many bloody boxes.

"I think you gathered I'm moving." Claire said from her place a few steps away from Hermione, her melancholy clear her tone.

"Do you need help? Is it across London?" Hermione prodded gently, sensing that was not the case but nonetheless hoping it wasn't too far.

Claire took a shuddering breath and finally whispered the dreaded words. "Dublin. I'm moving back to Dublin."

Hermione sank down onto a box heavily and just looked at her for a long moment. "Why?" she asked just as softly. This was the last thing she expected. Everything was going so well, they were such good friends and getting closer by the day.. Has she done something wrong? Did Claire finally decide it was not worth it waiting around for Hermione to make up her mind?

"It's my mum. She's ill." Claire sank onto a box across from her and covered her face with her hands.

"What?" Hermione was completely stunned. This was completely unexpected. Just two weeks ago they Skyped with Claire's mother Siobhan who wanted to meet her daughter's friends, and the woman had looked perfectly fine... "What happened? What is it?" she asked.

Claire looked at her with watery eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Lung cancer...stage three and spreading. It's already in her lymph nodes and eating up her whole chest...she's not far from stage four. For months she's been hiding it from me. They are useless at the magical hospital there, they don't know how to treat it, and muggle chemo only goes so far...I don't know how to do this. I have to go look after her." she finally broke down completely.

Hermione caught her in her arms and just held her tightly, knowing there was nothing she could say to make this pain get better. She had lost her parents during the war despite the precautions she took to keep them safe. She knew the pain of loosing a parent and did not wish it on anyone.

"Why...why did she have to keep it from me...I could have done something...what use am I being a mediwitch if I can't help my own mother..." Claire sobbed, anger and grief taking over her whole being in the safety of Hermione's arms.

"Because she loves you. So much she wanted you to be happy around her for as long as possible.." Hermione tried soothing her gently, her fingers carding through the redhead's soft hair. "And you are not useless. You are a wonderful mediwitch, we are all very proud of you. Some things though are beyond our power, even in this time and age...there is nothing for it, sweetie. Just be there for her and know she loves you more than you'll ever know.."

Claire cried for long moments, just soaking up the small comfort Hermione's embrace offered before rubbing the tears away from her cheeks and taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving in a few hours. Will you stay with me until then? Please?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked, knowing there was nothing she could really do but if there was a small comfort she could offer, she would do so.

"You can just hold me. It always feels so good when you hold me.." Claire said softly and let herself be pulled into Hermione's warm embrace once more. Just a few more stolen moments with the woman her heart warmed up to so readily...

Minutes and hours passed, all the packed boxes disappeared with potkey webs, one after another, until there was nothing left but bare walls and empty rooms, every breath and movement echoing in the flat. It was so empty, hollow, reflecting the dark mood of the two witches saying their final goodbyes.

"About us.." Claire began but Hermione shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. Your mum is more important that anything else right now." Hermione argued, not wanting to make their goodbye even more difficult.

"No, listen. I would...be very grateful if you would stay my friend. Nothing more and nothing less. My best friend, the one I can call when I just can't..." she swallowed, her throat parched and eyes swollen after so much crying.

Hermione pulled her close and just held her in a tight embrace. "I will always be your friend. No matter what has been happening until now, I am your friend first and foremost, and I will always be there for you." she promised, tears prickling at her own eyes. Her mind was still catching up with the dreadful news and the sudden separation she was facing, every emotion adding to the mental chaos.

"I would love that." Claire said softly. "I think you deserve so much, for being such an amazing person. I just wish I could be the one to show you that, and know what it feels like when you love someone.."

"I do love you. Very much, Claire." Hermione said softly, but the redhead was already shaking her head.

"I know you do, but not as I want you to. Your heart belongs to Draco, I know that. I can see it." Claire offered with a sad smile.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip guiltily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have agreed to do this. I never meant to make you feel like you are less important to me-"

"You didn't." Claire stopped her. "You really didn't. I always felt welcome and appreciated in your presence. For that I thank you. But right now I need a best friend, and I would like it to be you."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her a little tighter. "Then I will be the best friend I can be for you." she promised.

They pulled away and Claire smiled at her sadly, cupping her cheek and pressing a last soft kiss to the corner of Hermione's lips before she pulled away and disappeared in the green flames, and inadvertently out of Hermione's life as well for now. Hermione watched the flames for a long moment before, feeling as if the very walls were echoing her dark thoughts back at her before making sure the flat was locked up and apparating back to her own home. She barely made it into her bed before the events of the afternoon caught up with her and nothing could stop the tears flooding her sight...

* * *

Draco was getting worried. It has been three days and Hermione hasn't answered any texts or calls from him. His primary concern had been whether he has done something wrong and she was ignoring him, because it wasn't like Hermione to neglect contact between them. But then he thought it might be something more serious and the real worry kicked in. He took a personal day at the office and dropped Scorpius off at school before flooing into Hermione's flat.

"Mimi?" he called, himself having gotten used to calling her by the fond nickname.

The flat was quiet, no fire was lit, no cooking could be smelled, and most peculiar was the fact that Bella was nowhere to be seen or heard either. He walked around, calling her name twice more but found the flat empty. Now the worry really settled in. He decided to check by the hospital and see if she was there on a shift, praying that everything was fine.

He apparated and stepped to the front desk hesitantly, waiting for someone to give him information when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder. He whirled around and quirked a brow at the man before him. "I think I know you.." he observed, trying to remember when he last saw that face.

Archie nodded. "I work with Hermione. You brought your son here once."

Draco remembered and nodded, offering the man his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"Archibald Greywort." the man clasped his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm guessing you're here to see her?"

"Yes. Is she on break or having one soon? She works too hard sometimes." he ran a hand through his hair, just wanting to ask what was going on.

Archie looked at him curiously. "Did no one call you? Aren't you listed on her emergency contacts?"

Draco blanched and just stared. "What happened? Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked hurriedly.

"She's fine, nothing too serious. She just fainted." Archie hastened to reassure him.

"Fainted? Why?" Draco asked as they started walking towards her room.

"Exhaustion. The past few days have been difficult on her with Claire leaving and the amount of work she was doing." the healer commented as he motioned for him to turn left.

Draco processed the news as fast as he could. Hermione has been avoiding him but then she has fainted because she was over-worked and probably shaken by her other love interest leaving. While he couldn't honestly say he was sad to see the other person competing for Hermione's heart go, he felt no joy knowing what the price was. Hermione's well-being and happiness.

Archie opened the doors to one of the small private rooms and Draco stepped in, just standing in the doorway quietly for a moment. She looked so small, even more petite than usual, curled up on her side, copious hair pulled into a messy ponytail out the way and an IV sticking out of her forearm. "Thank you, Archibald. Can I stay a while?" he asked softly to not disturb her.

"You can stay as long as you want. And you can take her home if you promise me to look after her for a week, she needs rest, fluids and comfort." the healer proposed.

Draco mentally went over his schedule for the rest of the week and knew he could take a sick leave to look after her. "If you bring me the papers, I'll sign them." he promised and Archie closed the door, giving them privacy.

Draco took a seat in the one chair that was beside her bed and gently reached out to take her hand. Hermione looked so pale, unlike he had ever seen her. The dark circles beneath her eyes were a testament to just how exhausted she was, and Draco felt worry squeeze the air in his chest just a little tighter, choking him for a moment. Would she be alright? What has happened between the two women that could have caused it? Was that even the issue? Draco mentally slapped himself. Of course that had to be the issue, Hermione wouldn't have just dropped in exhaustion for no reason. She must have been pushing herself much too hard to get to this point. So the question remained, would she let Draco look after her? And could he give her the peace she needed considering the whole Claire business and the still uncertain relationship between them?

He felt her petite fingers squeeze around his hand and looked to find her watching him tiredly. "Hey...you shouldn't have come..." she said softly.

"I would have been here much earlier if you had me added to your emergency contacts." Draco sighed and leaned a bit closer, just pressing their cheeks together for a moment and heard her exhale a soft content sigh. "Did you let at least someone know? Potter? Or the whacky duo?" he asked, earning himself and light slap to the arm for making fun of the twins.

"No, because there is nothing to worry about. I was just a bit dizzy, might be coming down with something." she said simply.

Draco looked her in the eyes for a long moment before shaking his head slowly. "Bullshit, Granger. And you know it. So stop lying to me and tell me what's going on." he said firmly, his touch upon her still gentle though.

Hermione took a shuddering breath and he could see she was a bit weary about talking about this to him, but he only squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Claire left.." she said finally. Draco nodded to acknowledge the fact, not mentioning he already knew, and just stayed quiet to let her tell the whole story. Hermione took another breath and closed her eyes as she continued. "She had to, her mum is sick and she went to look after her. But before she left, she said that she knew all this time who my heart belonged to. And I just hurt her with being stupid and not making my mind up. I shouldn't have tried to do this with either of you, it was so stupid of me, I'm just hurting everyone.." she said nearly in one breath before she was too choked up with the guilt and exhaustion.

Draco stood from the chair and walked around the bed to gather her in his arms without hurting the IV of Hermione. He laid down and let her cry into his shirt as much as she needed before gently getting her focus back to him. "You are hurting no one, only yourself by thinking like this. We are all adults, we all knew what we were getting into, and you have a right to make up your mind and honestly judge who you want to be with. I won't say I'm sorry to hear about Claire, but I am sorry it had to be this way, and that it couldn't be your decision between the two of us. Because I know it will make you restless now." he said honestly but gently.

Hermione just nodded into his shirt and sniffled a little, her crying finally subsiding. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead encouragingly. "Just take it one step at a time, I'm sure you can still be a part of her life in other ways, maybe you'll even actually introduce us one day." he nudged her and she let out a choked humourless chuckle. "But right now you need to rest and get better, so I'm taking you home with me."

Hermione looked up and shook her head. "I can't possibly impose on you and Scorpius like that.."

"It is no imposition. I want to look after you, so please let me." Draco urged gently, rubbing her back soothingly.

Hermione sighed, she was just so tired and all she wanted was to sleep and feel those arms around her. She nodded into his shirt and closed her eyes, back asleep in mere moments. Draco wasted no time to sign the release papers and let Acrhie explain to him how to administer the IV for another day before packing everything they would need and gently carrying Hermione out of the hospital in his arms to get them home. Not once did she stir, her sleep deep and restful as Draco arranged her in his bed and hanged the IV bag, connecting it once more with the needle that was still taped into Hermione's forearm. Archibald stopped by during his break and brought over Bella who curled up at Hermione's feet protectively and refused to move.

Draco stood in the doorway for a moment, just looking at the woman he loved for a long moment and thanked Merlin for having her in his life. He would look after her the best he could, so he swore to himself and to any deity out there listening to his promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke up to something tickling her nose and blinked her eyes open slowly, finding a worried-looking Scorpius beside the bed. He looked a bit scared and she lifted the edge of the duvet for the boy to climb in. "Come here, my little prince."

Scorpius scrambled to get into her arms as quickly as possible and buried his face in her neck as she held him close. "Are you sick, Mimi?" he asked softly.

Hermione smiled a bit. "No, just very tired. There is nothing to worry about, I promise." she reassured him gently and rubbed his back as he held onto her shirt tightly.

"And will you stay here again until tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Mimi will stay with us for a whole week." Draco said, just having come in with a cup of tea.

"You will?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Hermione was too tired to even argue. "Sure I will, my little prince."

Scorpius beamed with happiness before scrambling away. "Can I go play with Bella?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled at his exuberance. "And your homework?"

"I promise to do it before dinner." he said, already bending down to nuzzle the bull dog.

"Alright, go play then. And Bella can sleep with you this week." Hermione shooed him away, not wanting him to see her like this too much. Once it was just her and Draco, she turned to him. "You really shouldn't have let him in here and see me like this. He was worried." she frowned.

Draco shook his head. "You know how he is. He understands when you honestly tell him it's nothing. And he could hear Bella, I could hardly deny your presence." he argued and helped her sit up, handing over the cup. "Mint with lemon and honey."

"You spoil me." Hermione smiled and took a sip, hissing a little as Draco fiddled with the IV bag. "Don't, I'll be taking it off in a minute. That should be enough, really."

"I have strict instructions from Archibald-" Draco protested.

"And I am going to be certified in a couple of months, and on a higher position than him. Trust me, I know when I've had enough." Hermione chuckled and set the cup down. She carefully peeled off the bandage and looked at the angle of the needle in her skin.

"Do you need anything?" Draco hovered over her.

"Just some disinfectant and a piece of wool. And a new plaster, please." she said, not touching the needle yet.

Draco nodded and swiftly brought her what she needed, watching her pull the needle out and tend to the entry point. "If you're not gonna use the IV, does that mean you'll eat?" he asked.

Hermione nodded tiredly. "I will eat, at some point. But first, I'm gonna need a shower. I stink." she wrinkled her nose. Three days in a hospital bed did a number on her, and her hair would need some serious untangling.

Draco shook his head. "Bath would be better, you shouldn't be standing after three days in a bed. Let me run it for you."

Hermione hesitated, not being used to having these things prepared for her, but she finally nodded her agreement. "Alright, I'll have a bath." then she realised another problem. "I have nothing to change into."

Draco paused and realised the same thing. "I can stop by your flat to pick you up a few things while you're in the bath, if you'd like." he proposed.

Hermione nodded and sat up properly. "Are you sure you want me to stay until Sunday?" she asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely." Draco reassured her. "I needed a break from work anyway so I'll be staying at home to look after you and be with you."

"Draco.." Hermione shook her head. "Are you sure this is-"

"Mimi." Draco stopped her and sat close beside her on the bed. "Let's just spend the week together, rest, take a break from our busy lives. If you don't want me to look after you, let's treat it as a holiday." he said, knowing how independent Hermione was. While we all needed help sometimes, he knew Hermione could look after herself. That didn't mean he couldn't make her break more pleasant.

Hermione finally nodded and slowly shuffled out of the bed, letting the blond support her with a steady arm around her waist. "Can I just borrow a bathrobe and go home to pack? We need to get Bella's food and toys as well. And I need to water my mint pots." she added, realising just how neglected her flat must be after the few days.

Draco led her into the bathroom and sat her down on the closed toilet seat as he began drawing the bath, selecting a few oils that made the water smell heavenly. "We can do that. The bathrobe is hanging on the door, and I'll get you a fresh towel." he smiled and folded one towel at the edge of the bath for her head to rest on a soft surface, another on the heater beside the bath so it would be nice and warm when she got out. "Anything else?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and offered a small smile. "Thank you, I'll be fine." she promised.

Draco nodded and left, closing the door softly. He didn't leave though, waiting quietly to hear whether she would get into the bath alright. He heard some shuffling as Hermione undressed, sighing a little in relief that everything would be alright when a sudden exclamation of pain could be heard through the door and squeezed the handle. "Hermione! Talk to me! Are you alright?" he called through.

"I'm...okay. Just slipped." she called through, rubbing her aching knee. That would leave a nasty bruise. It looked like her legs were still rebelling after three days of bed rest.

"I'm coming in!" Draco called and looked around, making sure Scorpius was in his room before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Hermione hastily pulled the towel from the heater beside her and covered her front with it, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Great, she wasn't even able to get into the bath and Draco had to see her naked to help. "You don't have to, I can get in on my own." she protested and winced when he gently touched her knee to see the damage.

Draco just silently shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Trust me?" he asked gently.

Hermione couldn't say no. There was no pity, aggravation or cruelty in Draco's eyes. This was not the boy from Hogwarts and from more than a year ago that hurt her heart. This was Draco, a good friend, a great father to Scorpius, and someone she could trust if she allowed herself to. Hermione finally nodded and watched as he offered a small smile.

Draco unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and and rolled them up above the elbows to keep them out of the way. Hermione startled a little when she felt a tug on the towel covering her modesty and for a moment clutched at it reflexively before realising she would get it wet if it went inside the bath and released it. Think of it as a job, she thought to herself. Just like if she were a patient, Draco a healer, and he was helping her bathe. Her practical side accepted this explanation and she didn't stop the blond from lifting her up with steady arms and gently lowering her into the water. She hissed a bit when it hit her sore body and reached out to grip the edges of the bath tub, letting him settle her in.

"Alright?" Draco ashed gently, submerging a new sponge into the water and then wringing it slowly over her back.

Hermione's shoulders were tense for a moment longer before she finally relaxed and pulled her knees up to her chest, just enjoying the water around her body. "Yes, thank you..." she expected the blond to leave but instead she felt his long fingers gently release her greasy curls from the hair tie instead.

"Bend your head back a little, I don't want to get water in your eyes." Draco guided, carding his fingers through the tangled locks, separating them the best he could.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed contently, leaning back a bit and giving Draco the space he would need. It was rare that she let anyone touch her hair like this. The last time she went to a hairdresser was...years ago. She had her oils and easily cut off any split ends herself. It was a rare sensation and she had to admit a very pleasant one. Draco was careful as he filled the plastic cup over and over, pouring the hot water over the curls and wetting them properly. Heavy with moisture the curls unfurled, reaching a little past Hermione's tail-bone and spreading out in the water like little snakes.

A soft pleased sound escaped her lips when Draco began massaging her scalp and properly lathering her thick hair with argan oil, gently pulling a comb through it and properly untangling it. It was hard work and took him nearly half an hour until he was done, but one look at the resting brunette and he knew it was worth it. Hermione had completely relaxed under his ministrations, even looked to be dozing a little. Draco wrung out as much water as he could out of the heavy curls and wrapped them up in a towel that he secured with a gentle charm at the top of her head.

"All done.." he said softly and was rewarded by a beautiful smile, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you, that was lovely of you.." Hermione admitted and finally opened her eyes, stretching a little. The water was growing a bit cold though by now. "I should wash the rest though. Could I get a cup of tea before we head to my place?" she asked, hinting lightly that she could managed the rest.

Draco stood up and dried his hands with a nod. "Sure. I'll be back in ten minutes to help you out." he promised and left her to it.

"Papa, papa! Mimi is gone!" Scorpius rushed to him the moment he appeared in the hall outside the bathroom, Bella on his heel.

Draco chuckled and ruffled his son's silvery locks. "She's taking a bath, mate." he calmed his son down and made them all a cup of tea, giving Hermione a couple extra minutes to wash before he returned to help her.

She managed to slowly climb out and wrap a towel around herself but didn't dare stand on her own, instead waiting seated on the edge of the drained bath tub. Draco picked up the bathrobe with one hand and supported Hermione to stand up with the other wrapped around her waist. He first covered her shoulders with the robe and felt her drop the towel before wrapping the edges of the robe properly around her body. His eyes caught another glimpse of her nude frame but didn't dwell on it, at least not for the moment when her well-being was of a concern. That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the sight of her as a man, not just as a helpful friend.

"Feel a bit better?" he asked as she leaned into his side, making it into the kitchen without a problem before taking a seat at the kitchen table to not test her body too much.

"Loads, thanks." she said honestly and took a sip of her tea before Scorpius rushed back into the kitchen.

"Mimi! I thought you left again!" he pouted a little and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Hermione smiled and held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. "I promised I would stay until Sunday. You know I won't go back on my word." she reminded and let the growing boy wiggle his way into her lap. Despite how quickly he was growing in body and mind, he still asked for her attention and affection like he did when they first established a bond.

Draco smiled into his cup as he watched them chatter away at the speed of light about one thing or another, not really paying attention to their words. How stupid he had been to choose someone else of a woman like Hermione. One looked at him son without the rose tinted glasses and he could see how his smile brightened around Hermione, how naturally he gravitated towards her, and how freely he opened up to her presence and her affection.

"Papa?" Scorpius called again, wondering why he wasn't replying.

Draco focused again and noticed Hermione's raised brow and efforts to not laugh at his blatant daydreaming. "What was that, mate?" he asked, taking another sip from his tea.

"Can we papa, please? Mimi said we can if you agree." he looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco had no idea what he missed, but her saw Hermione nodding imperceptibly and smiled. "Sure we can." he said, trusting the brunette's judgment.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed happily and rushed off with Bella to his room, already telling the playful barking bulldog what he was going to pack.

Hermione waited until Scorpius' door closed before she finally laughed properly for the first time in days. "You're absolutely hopeless, I swear..."

Draco rolled his eyes and finished his tea. "Alright, what the hell did I just agree to. And if you promised him something crazy like bungee jumping, you'll be the one doing it with him." he tried to look stern but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips gave him away easily.

Hermione just shook her head and slowly got up, leaning against the table and taking a few steps towards him and the sink. "He wanted a picnic in the Forest of Dean again this weekend, I agreed." she finally revealed what he had missed.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest once she was close to him, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Will you be alright by then?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione just smiled. "Of course I will. I wouldn't have made him a promise otherwise." she reassured the blond and breathed him in, contently to be resting in his arms.

Draco leaned down and nuzzled her cheek as they both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's closeness and warmth. "May I?" Draco asked softly, his lips lightly brushing her soft cheek to indicate his intent and only waited for Hermione to hum the affirmative before capturing her lips in a light kiss.

After days of guilt and tears, the kiss was like a balm to her aching heart and she held onto his shoulders tightly, craving the closeness of another human being. Draco pulled their bodies close until a hair wouldn't fit between them and kissed her gently but passionately, wishing to express his joy at having her company and closeness for a whole week despite the circumstances of it. Hermione kissed back just as happily, forgetting for a moment where they were until Scorpius' gasp interrupted them.

"Ewww!" he scrunched up his nose and shook his head at what the silly adults were doing. "Come Bella, let's not look at the icky smoochies and go for a walk..." his voice trailed off as he led the bulldog away from papa and Mimi. What were they thinking? Who would want to do...THAT, he thought to himself before getting distracted by Bella running ahead...


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: My dearest followers, thank you so much for your continuous support, I am very happy that you enjoying this story :) And I am sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one as well. It has been great writing this story, it kind of took a life on its own and here we are, but it's not the end yet, one more to go, so stick around for the grand finale! Happy reading,**

**Raven**

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

Hermione sat down tiredly and sipped on a cup of tea as she searched in her locker for the salad bowl when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled, picking up instantly. "Hey you."

"Hey." Draco's smile could be heard in his voice. "There is someone who wants to talk to you." he said before passing over the phone.

"Mimi?" Scorpius' soft voice asked, and Hermione could instantly hear the quiver of distress in it.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong, my little prince?" she asked gently, taking a seat and leaving her salad alone to give him her full attention brown.

"Had a nightmare.." he mumbled shyly.

"Oh sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" she asked, wondering what it was about.

"Nu-uh." Scorpius answered and held the phone a bit closer. Icky dreams were rare for him but when they came, they were very icky...

"Alright." Hermione smiled. "Mimi has to work a little bit longer but daddy can stay with you and keep the nightmares away if you want." she suggested gently, hoping he would settle for the option.

"Okay.." was the boy's soft answer before he passed the phone back to his papa.

"Hey.." Draco said again before helping Scorpius get comfortable under the covers. "I think he just wanted to hear your voice.."

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. "I wish I was home...just a couple more hours and I will be."

"I know, I just wish you worked less evening and night shifts is all. Scorpius misses you in the evenings when it's just the two of us again." he admitted, not saying he missed her much more himself in the late evening hours.

Hermione of course saw right through him and chuckled. "So Scorpius misses me.. Okay, I will have to make it up to him. And maybe one day his daddy will miss me just as much as his son does." she teased.

Draco pressed a kiss to Scorpius's brow and told him good night, noticing his son had already fallen back asleep out of exhaustion. He left the door of his bedroom barely open and only then answered. "His father misses you more than you know."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her tea. "You should get to bed, court tomorrow for you. I'll try to be quiet when I get in, or I can just crash at mine for a few hours."

"No." Draco said immediately. "I'd rather you wake me up by getting in than not see you before going to court. You know that."

Hermione smiled and looked at the clock on the wall with a soft sigh. "I know. Alright, I'll come round but I need to go now. I haven't eaten and my break is only 15 minutes."

"I'll see you when you get home." Draco said warmly and after a moment of silence they both hung up, preferring not to say goodbyes even into a phone.

* * *

Hermione tiptoed into the apartment quietly, setting her handbag in the armchair where she usually set it and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she sent the clothes into the laundry and checked in on Scorpius who was thankfully sleeping soundly. She creeped into the dark bedroom, the only light guiding her the light green digits on the alarm clock, telling her it was just past three in the morning.

Sliding under the covers was much more difficult, as Draco was just as much a light sleep as she was, and whenever she tried to quietly get in, he would wake up anyway. She wasn't in luck this time either, she soon found. The moment the light duvet was covering her shoulders, she was pulled into a firm chest and wrapped in a pair of long arms, soft kisses raining on her neck and shoulders.

"You're home..." he mumbled into her skin.

"Hush, go back to sleep." she said gently and caressed the forearm wrapped around her waist.

"Come here.." Draco squeezed her closer before letting Hermione turn about in his arms, claiming her lips the moment they were close enough.

"Uhn- Draco...you need...to sleep...court tomorrow...focus...ungh..." she tried in between the sweet kisses. The were both tired and Scorpius would be up soon, and Draco would need to get ready...

"Oh Merlin.." she gasped the next moment when she felt his fingers slip past the edge of her sleeping shorts.

"Not Merlin.." Draco chuckled huskily into her ear.

She slapped his arm lightly but her body bowed a moment later under the assault at her senses. "Ooooh...so good..." she whispered. A moment later she realised they forgot something and scrambled for her wand, sending a quick locking and silencing charm at the door. "Safe now.."

"Good, then I can do this..." Draco winked before disappearing under the blankets.

"Dray, you really should get some r-ooh yes, right there!" she hissed as the fingers were replaced by an eager tongue a moment later.

He pulled her damp shorts completely off and Hermione let him spread her thighs even wider so he could get settled comfortably for her pleasure. Every time his breath tickled her button of joy, she only craved his touch more desperately. It was still a novelty for them to touch, and kiss, and join their bodies like this. But despite being exhausted from her shift, her body was singing with pleasure at his ministrations.

She had to bite her lip to stem the moan of pleasure as not one but two of his fingers thrust into her moist depth, just as she liked it, and curled them to chase her pleasure from both the inside and out. He felt her hand bury in his soft locks and grip encouragingly, never painfully, until he thrust just right and gently sucked on her little button. She gripped onto him just a little harder and he knew in that moment just how close she was, and Merlin did he want to see her explode because it was one of the most spectacular sights ever. He pushed off the covers and their eye met immediately, and then he felt it...her body gripping him from within, tight enough to suck all life out of him and her eyes filled with wonder and pleasure before closing beneath the furrowed, concentrated brow.

He let the last of the shudder pass before gently righting her night clothes and settling beside her relaxing form. Hermione turned and curled into his embrace, pressing her cheek to his chest and listening to his raised heartbeat. "What was that for?" she asked, having caught her breath.

"Call it reciprocation for yesterday morning in the shower." he winked and pulled the covers back over them. "Sleep now, Scorpius will wake us up soon anyway. Let's rest until then."

Hermione however didn't hear the last of his words as she slipped into dreams after the long day...

* * *

ANOTHER MONTH LATER

* * *

"MIIIIMIIIIIIIIIII!" Scorpius called from his position beside the sand castle he was building, needing some serious help with the ditch he was planning to fill with water that would go around the whole perimeter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione rushed over, hastily tightening the strings of the top of her navy bikini.

"Mimi I can't get the gate to stay down like a bridge." he explained. The castle was so pretty, all he needed was to have a bridge, one that could close up like a gate. Like he saw on Medieval castles.

Hermione knelt down and pushed her sunglasses up into her wild locks before looking at the problem. "Then, we'll have to ask nature to help us." she looked around and found three twigs swept out of the sea and placed them at the opening of the castle, nice and close together. "Now we put wet sand over them so it sticks well and creates the bridge." she smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, Mimi." he beamed and hugged her before getting down to finishing his task.

Hermione stood up and brushed the sand off her knees before returning up to the dock of their beach house, accepting a fresh juice blend from Draco. "Thank you, I love it here..." she smiled happily, looking around the beautiful white sand beach.

"Good, I like to travel, Scorpius does as well. We take at least three holidays a year together, if not four. And I would like it if you would come with us from now on." he proposed, hugging her from behind as they looked over the horizon before them.

"I would love to." she said honestly, breathing in the salty air. And if she were to lick her lips, they would taste like the salt surrounding them in the very air the were breathing. Mexico was wonderful, their resort was private but had great opportunities and activities for children, and she just couldn't wait to see the pyramids. "I can't wait to go to Tulum. So much history."

Draco pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. "We'll make a full day trip out of it. Scorpius is pretty excited as well."

"Good, I love being on a holiday. The A&amp;E is exhausting the past week." she admitted.

"With the accident on Thursday, I'm not surprised. You nearly dropped yourself." Draco frowned.

"I was fine. We may have been running out of tourniquets and I had to use my stockings, but it was a last resort. I did get some strange looks though." she mused with amusement.

"Why?" Draco asked, having seen Pearl Harbor. Well, that had been a muggle hospital, and it was the war. Might have been just that...

"I was wearing the black ones with the intricate french lace on top." Hermione admitted.

Well that would be another explanation for the strange looks, Draco thought quietly. "Shame, they were my favourite."

"Hmm I'll have to get a new pair then." she replied cheekily before tying her hair up and dashing for the sea with a laugh, knowing he would chase her.

* * *

"Ahaha no that tickles!" Hermione squirmed out of Draco's reach and ran for their beach chairs, needing to put some more sunscreen on. The sun was bright and hot, and her skin way too sensitive. They have only been in Mexico for four days but she already had a golden tan and her hair was getting natural highlights from the force of the sun.

"Mama!" a child called in the distance and she smiled while rubbing the lotion onto her cleavage, smiling at the feel of Draco's hands on her back.

"Daddy! Mama!" came the call again and she looked towards the sand castle where Scorpius was playing. Only he wasn't there anymore.

"Draco." she gasped. "Where's Scorpius?"

"MAMA!" came the call again and she heard the distress and the familiar tone.

"Oh no. SCORPIUS!" she took off towards the water, looking around for him frantically, Draco on her heel.

"SCORPIUS!" Draco called as well and they finally saw him in the sea not too far from the shore, waving his hand at them.

"Oh Merlin." they dashed towards him and Draco quickly picked him out of the water, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "There, we got you buddy. What happened?" he asked.

"Draco, he's bleeding." Hermione was already gently holding his ankle, looking at a wound on his foot. "Did you step on something, sweetie?" she asked gently, brushing away his tears and letting him nuzzle into her hand.

Scorpius nodded and looked down. "I know you told me not to go into the sea without telling you, and I didn't want to! But I was looking for stones and shells for my fort and there was a great one but the wave took it away and I chased it into the water." he explained shyly.

"Don't you worry my little prince, you didn't do anything wrong. Come, we need to patch you up." she smiled and took him from Draco's arms. "Would you run to the tap to get us some more clean water to wash the sand and salt out? And my first aid kit is on the living room table." she instructed and let the blond run ahead while she slowly carried Scorpius onto a beach chair where she could tend to it.

"There you go." Draco opened the kit and sat on the other beach chair across from them, looking at the still bleeding wound.

"This will hurt a little." Hermione warned the boy before washing out with a gentle, practiced touch until the wound was clean and stopped bleeding so much. "Now, how about Mimi is the doctor and daddy is the nurse for a change?" she smiled, watching an answering smile bloom on Scorpius' pained face.

He nodded and watched curiously as the adults patched him up. "Nurse, I need some sterile gauze." Hermione instructed, trying not to laugh.

Draco raised a brow and looked around the kit, knowing precisely where it was but playing it up a little when he heard his son's giggles. "No..it's not this...where is it...it it this one?" he asked, pulling out a bandage.

Scorpius only giggled harder and Hermione just shook her head with a smile. "I will need that as well, but I need gauze first." she took it and sighed dramatically as Draco rooted around the kit again. "See what I have to work with? Terrible." she told Scorpius, the boy cheered up by the theatrics.

"Ah-haa!" Draco cried out triumphantly an held the gauze up to the sun like it was baby Simba.

Hermione rolled her eyes but took it from his with a smile, happy to see Scorpius had forgotten about the pain. She patched him up cast a preservation and sealing charm on it, so no sand or water would get under the bandage. "There, all done." she smiled and accepted a big kiss to her cheek before he was dashing off again.

Draco looked at her for a long moment as she disposed of the rubbish and washed her hands. "You know, he called 'mama' when he was distressed." he said gently.

Hermione paused and looked up towards where Scorpius was perfecting his sand castle. "I didn't even realise.. do you think he-"

"No. I think he wanted his mama at that moment because he panicked. And I think he called for you that way because he thinks about you as his mother." Draco said honestly.

Hermione sighed and rand a hand through her curls. "Do you think we should talk to him about it?" she asked, wondering whether Scorpius needed that reassurance and clarification.

"If you want to, we can talk to him tonight, or just soon. Or wait for him to come to you, maybe that would be best." Draco watched her weariness. He never once doubted this was the woman he wanted to be with, he loved Hermione deeply and openly. Most of all both of them were realists, they knew it would not be a smooth ride, but at least they were honest about it. What he never doubted either was that Hermione would be a perfect mother for Scorpius, if she accepted the responsibility.

"We'll see. Give him a couple more days. As Francis Bacon once said, 'If the hill will not come to Mahomet, Mahomet will go to the hill'." she said simply and squeezed his hand. "Let's go back into the water." she suggested and he readily agreed, walking hand in hand into the warm sea.


	15. Chapter 15 - Happily ever after?

"Mama! Can I have this one?" Scorpius asked excitedly, pointing at a beautiful black raven.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather an owl? They are very reliable with post."

"Are ravens not?" he asked curiously, and a little disappointedly.

"They are, my darling, but everyone else will have owls or cats, some even toads. Are you sure you want to have a raven instead?" she asked, only looking after his well being. Cruelty of children was often unavoidable, and she didn't want him singled out because of his choice of familiar.

"I would really like it, if I can have it." he said a little timidly.

Hermione looked at the price and smiled. "Alright, a raven you will have. Here. Why don't you take the money and buy it yourself? You're a big boy now, you can do it." she encouraged.

"Will you wait here for me?"he just wanted to be reassured, eagerly waiting for the moment he could go buy his new familiar.

"Of course." she encouraged and watched as he made his way inside, waiting for him patiently. Hands covered her eyes suddenly and her first instinct was to draw her wand and disarm, when she caught a whiff of sandalwood, Draco's perfume. "You know it's unwise to approach a war heroine like this." she commented with a sweet, albeit a little sarcastic smile. No matter how many years have passed after the war, those who lived it their whole youth would probably remain a little jumpy for the rest of their lives.

"I wanted to surprise you." Draco whispered in her ear and uncovered her eyes, presenting her with a small Tiffany jewelers box.

"Draco..." Hermione gasped and just looked at it for a moment, a little breathless.

"Don't open it just yet, once we get home. But I think it's about time..." he said softly.

Hermione turned in his arms, her smile a little saddened. "Draco, I don't think I can accept this..."

"No, I know." the blond smiled despite her words. "I know you don't want to get married."

"It's not that." Hermione shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to. I just don't think it's fair if I do, personally. So many people in this world don't have the right to marry who they love, and I don't think it's something I can do knowing they don't have a choice." she explained, even though they've had this conversation a few weeks ago when Draco asked her about her thoughts on marrying him.

"I know." Draco cupped her face and smiled reassuringly. "It's not an engagement ring, I accept your political and personal stance on this. I just thought it could be something for you to wear as a promise, just between the two of us. You don't even have to wear it on the ring finger. I would just like to see it on you, knowing what it means to us." he admitted softly.

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss, honestly happy to be in his arms, forming a family with someone she loved.

"OI! GET A ROOM BEFORE YOU SCANDALISE SOMEONE!" a way too familiar duet of voices shouted at them across the street.

Hermione broke off with a chuckle and turned to look at the redheaded pair. "What are you two doing out and about? Don't you have a business to tend to?"

"Yes, please do go." Draco mumbled into her neck, for which he received a light reprimanding slap to the arm.

"Nah, Verity has it under control." George grinned proudly.

"And we just thought, the sun is shining-"

"No clouds to be seen-"

"A whole day in front of us-"

"And our nephew is in town-"

"So we decided to surprise you." Fred finished with a perfectly identical grin.

"Your nephew?" Draco asked, absolutely confused. To his knowledge, none of the last Weasley generation's procreation attempts led to the production of a boy. He knew the lovely Fleur had two girls...did he miss something? That was when he noticed Hermione was positively shaking with laughter. "What?"

Fred and George just beamed and answered instead. "Well, you see-"

"Hermione got herself this boyfriend-"

"He's a nice enough fellow, just not too fond of redheads."

"Don't we all know it..." George replied readily, seeing Draco's gaze narrow at the last remark.

"But that is beside the point-"

"Because he comes in a package with this cute little squirt-"

"And since Hermione treats him like a son-"

"And she is like a sister to us-"

"Technically he is our nephew." Fred finished like it made perfect sense.

Draco frowned and looked at the giggling woman in his arms. "Did they just call my son a little squirt?"

"Absolutely." the twins replied in perfect tandem.

"He even calls us-"

"UNCLE GRED! UNCLE FORGE!" Scorpius beamed as he walked out of the shop and rushed towards them with the raven on his shoulder.

They caught him and let him sit up on one shoulder each like a pyramid, the poor raven croaking a little in distress at so much movement.

"Papa look! I'm the top of a pyramid! Like the one we saw in Tulum!" he beamed.

Draco smiled before turning to the brunette who was smiling widely at the boy. "Is this your doing?" he asked.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. "I took him out for ice cream, remember when I had a day off in the middle of the week, and we bumped into the twins on our way to Fortescue's. It was love at first sight. Or should I say a joke at first sight?" she grinned. "He even has a permanent fifty percent discount at the shop. They think he will be one for the next batch of Marauders."

Draco just groaned. "Oh he will be a terror. When he gets all hormonal and grumpy as a teenager, you're dealing with him."

Hermione just winked. "Deal." and gave him a quick kiss.

"EWWWWW." George and Fred chorused while Scorpius just grinned. Kisses were still icky, and adults were still silly but if those kisses made Mimi his mummy, he would let him papa keep kissing her.

Hermione just laughed and took Draco's hand as the twins set Scorpius down and they all headed for some ice cream.

* * *

Hermione sighed a little sadly, encased in the bubbles of her hot bath after a long day at the A&amp;E. It has been three months since Scorpius left for his first year at Hogwarts and she missed having his bubbly presence around. They were hardly bored as both Draco's and her work were very demanding and they enjoyed the privacy of having the flat to themselves as a young, passionate couple.

Scorpius was thriving at Hogwarts, both by his own words in the weekly letters, and by the reports Harry sent her as his teacher. He was a bright student, and was liked in the collective. Who would have thought, the first ever Gryffindor in the Malfoy family. She chuckled at the memory of Draco's first words after reading Scorpius' letter.

"Screw biology, you are his mother, I guess he takes after you. What am I supposed to do with two Gryffindors in the house?" he lamented before turning towards Bella. "Are you by any chance a Slytherin so I am not in the minority?" Of course he was perfectly unsurprised when the bull dog just jumped into Hermione's lap while the she laughed her head off.

It was a precious memory and she couldn't have been more proud of her soon to be son. The adoption papers were already drawn, all they were waiting for was Christmas. Scorpius would be coming home in a month, and while he already asked her to be his mama, she wanted to ask him if he would let her be so officially. This way, even though her and Draco were not married, she would have parental rights in the eyes of the law.

On occasion she would still find herself worrying a bit, like they would start fighting over the smallest of things, or their busy lives would get in the way of her relationship with Draco. But even after these past months she was perfectly happy. Working hard, enjoying a home with her partner, and bringing up a son.

The door opened and Draco stepped in, smiling tiredly. "I thought I would find you here." he said and began stripping, folding his suit neatly on top of the towel cabinet.

"I had a crazy day, had to wash it off." she admitted and scooted over in the bath.

"I heard. They brought in the four assailants. How many?" he asked while climbing in behind her, hissing a bit at how hot the water was.

"Seven dead so far, we have three patients in a critical state, but they've been moved to the Intensive Magical Care unit." she settled back against his chest, resting her head back on his shoulder. "How was your day, love?"

"The court hearing was hideous. Trilleby hired a lawyer from Switzerland, one of those pompous blokes. Am I the only one to find that funny? A lawyer from Switzerland picking sides?" he grinned.

Hermione just chuckled and shook her head. "That must be the best joke at the bureau for the past ten years, everyone else prefers their humour dry."

"Not me, I don't mind it a bit wet." he winked.

"Eww, that was a bit gross." Hermione cringed.

Draco just laughed. "Alright, I know that was silly." he admitted and squeezed her tighter, picking up her glass to take a sip of the Pinot Noir.

"Lewd and inappropriate humour AND stealing my wine as well, all in one night? I should put you in the dog house." she tutted teasingly.

Draco raised a brow. "With a collar and all? Kinky much, Granger?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy." she replied readily and wriggled in his lap.

Draco groaned softly. "Let me at least have a bath, you minx." he stilled her hips and pulled her in for a kiss before they settled to relax a little.

She reached back and caressed his cheek, but he caught her hand and pressed a kiss above the ring she had been wearing ever since the day she opened that small Tiffany box. Despite Draco's reassurement, she wore it on the ring finger, just on her right hand, but nonetheless for the whole world to see.

"I am glad you like it, it suits you very much." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I know." she smiled. "You tell me almost every day." she looked at their intertwined fingers, the three beautiful oval sapphires and two small diamonds set in white gold suited her slim finger perfectly. And beside it, on Draco's right ring finger, a simple white gold band in perfect solidarity. A gift from Hermione, her own gesture to express their bond. They would probably never marry, but their claim on each other was still there, despite how subtle and unconventional.

Yes, life was good...

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Hermione smiled proudly and clapped excitedly when Scorpius stepped onto the stage to take his diploma. Her son, graduating Hogwarts with perfect Outstanding results across all subject, leader of two school societies, and Head Boy in his last year. She couldn't have been more proud. Draco squeezed her hand, his smile soft but eyes full of love and pride for his son.

Their pride in their son was the one thing that never changed in their busy lives. After Draco became the Minister in July two years ago, his life was much more hectic, the strain of the office producing a strain on their relationship for the first two months. They rarely had time for each other, their communication suffered and they fought almost every day as both their tempers were a little quick. Hermione who had become the Head Nurse as St. Mungo's during Scorpius' third year understood the strain her partner was going through, her own busy schedule allowing little time to invest in their relationship. They were both very stressed and it projected into their relationship very heavily.

Until one day a month before Christmas, she took personal leave for a day and opened a letter from Scorpius. Of course Draco was followed by the media, the public scrutiny of their lives as the family of the Minister didn't help their relationship either, and one of their fights was made public. Scorpius wrote her that week, and asked her whether he could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. She knew he had just turned sixteen that year, and it could be because he wanted to spend the time with his friends, but a bad feeling wouldn't leave her. Her worries were confirmed when Harry wrote a few days later to tell her that one of the Slytherins had attacked Scorpius verbally because of the article about their fight.

In that moment she made up her mind. She gave notice in the hospital, trained Archie as her replacement and reassured Scorpius in a long letter that it was his choice whether he wanted to stay, but they would love for him to come home and everything was fine. It took a few more letters, and a long firecall one afternoon just between her and her son, but he agreed to come home despite the media rumours. That evening Hermione sat Draco down and they actually talked unlike they had in weeks and told him she was quitting her work to be able to support him as it was required of the partner of the Minister of Magic. At first Draco was shocked and worried she would regret her choice. Hermione was not by any means housewife material and he was concerned she would be unhappy. But the truth was, they were already unhappy after all the fighting the previous two months, there was little that could add to it. After dinner, they made love the whole night to make up for the distress they have caused each other, every kiss an apology, every caress starting a new page in their lives. And they never looked back.

They came out stronger for it in the end, their relationship more solid than ever. Hermione was perfectly content to support Draco at all the functions he needed to attend, and provided him comfort and council every time he needed it. It still left her with plenty of time, so she dedicated herself to the two things that fulfilled her, studying and charity. And Draco was in turn there with her every step of the way, supporting her when she stressed over finals for her History and Arts Masters degree, and helped her launch a large campaign to find sponsors for her charity organisation WACIN, Women and Children in Need, just two months ago. Scorpius continued to thrive both in school and at home when he saw their relationship was more harmonious than ever, and that his parents were once again truly happy.

So there they were, the most happy and proud couple within the stands, taking photos of their son who prepared for his speech as the Head Boy.

"Most honored Headmistress, faculty, beloved family and guests. Welcome." he began, an excited grin clear in his handsome features. He was the spitting image of Draco when he was seventeen, right down to the soft silvery locks falling into his eyes, enhancing his boyish charm. But he was no longer the little boy who had once clung to Hermione's neck. He was a handsome young man with a bright future ahead of him. "Standing today before you, I am sure I speak for the whole class when I say that one of the most prominent feelings in our hearts is relief. No more exams." he smiled as the professors, classmates and parents all enjoyed a small laugh. "But despite the challenges we faced in our years here at Hogwarts, we also learned many important lessons for our future lives, and made many unforgettable memories with cherished friends. And we couldn't have done any of it, without your support." his gaze found Hermione and Draco in the stands and he sent them a warm smile. "It may be the end of our time here, but it's only the beginning of our journey. So I would like to ask the class of 2014 to please stand up," he paused while his classmates all lifted up from their seats, "and join me in the celebration of our success today. Well done everyone!" he smiled and Hermione took a few photos of everyone throwing their hats in the air with a joyous cry.

The following moments were a little chaotic as everyone cleared out of their seats and went searching for their family. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand with a happy smile and they kissed lightly, Draco's long hair tickling her cheek a little in the light June breeze. He had grown it out like his father, according to the pureblood custom of a married wizard. They may not be married in the eyes of the law, but to him Hermione was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, so he followed the custom nonetheless. A small part of her, despite Hermione's unkind memories of Lucius, thought his father would have perhaps been proud of the man Draco had become.

"Excuse me, my love." he said with a small regretful smile as his phone rang. His secretary knew only to call him if it was very urgent, so she let it go and merely patted his shoulder as he headed a little further away from the crowd.

"Mum!" she heard and turned around, smiling brightly at Scorpius.

"Oh my darling, congratulations!" she beamed and let herself be swept in a tight embrace. Her son was nearly as tall as Draco now, towering over her by at least three inches.

"Thank you mama." he whispered into her ear, only calling her that on special occasions now. "Where's dad?" he looked around.

"He just went to make a call to the restaurant, to confirm our reservations. We wanted to celebrate your success." she cupped his cheek and pressed a light kiss to the other, hoping Draco wouldn't be too long or mention work in front of their son. "We are so very proud of you, we love you very much."

"I love you too, mum." he smiled at her warmly. "Where are we going for dinner?" he asked, patting his flat belly hungrily. It was only nearing five in the afternoon but with his teenage metabolism, he was always starving.

Hermione chuckled, glad they had made reservations last week. "We were thinking the Golden Rose, but I know you didn't want anything too fancy, so instead we're going to Muggle London. Your favourite Italian, Casa Brunelleschi. A casual family dinner."

"Aww thanks." he smiled before he suddenly looked a little nervous. "Hey mum, do you think I could bring someone with me? To dinner?" he asked a little timidly.

At that moment, Hermione saw just a small glimpse of the shy little boy he had once been. "Of course my darling. Is it Mellisa? I know she's your best friend, but I spoke to her mum just now and she said they were heading to Brighton for a holiday tonight."

But Scorpius was only shaking his head. "No, not Melissa. It's...someone special to me." he admitted.

Hermione looked a little surprised. Not once in the past years did Scorpius mention a girlfriend. Draco had worried at one point whether he was just not telling them and having some casual fun, or whether there was a problem that they didn't know about. Hermione herself had her suspicions, especially after she met Melissa, but she didn't voice them to her partner, not wanting to suggest something that wasn't true. "And is the special someone here now? I would like to meet them now and invite them to dinner myself." she smiled encouragingly, purposefully avoiding any hint of gender.

Scorpius looked around and waved a little to the side, confirming Hermione's suspicions a moment later when she saw a tall, charming young man with the Quidditch Captain badge on his robes heading towards them. His features were a little sharp, jaw already squaring off a little as the boyish features were giving way to the features of a man. His hair and eyes were both dark as night, but his gaze was happy and playful. He smiled warmly at Scorpius before looking curiously at Hermione.

"Mum, I would like you to meet Tobias Schaffer, he transfered from Germany two years ago. Tobias, this is my mum." he introduced.

"The illustrious Hermione Granger. I have heard a lot about you, madam." Tobias said politely, his words a little accented, and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles gallantly.

Hermione smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tobias. I understand you are my son's boyfriend?" she asked, her smile never waning.

"Yes, madam." he answered and looked at the blushing Scorpius, his gaze warm and loving.

"Well, Scorpius' father and I would love to get to know you better and hear about your future plans. Would you join us for dinner to celebrate both your success? That is unless you have other plans."

Tobias shook his head. "I do not have parents, and my aunt could not be here, she is in the hospital. I am heading to visit with her now, but I would be happy to accept your kind invitation." he offered, his English very good, with only hints of uncertainty over the language. Hermione wondered whether her son had been the one to help him adapt. Perhaps that was even how they got close

She offered a kind smile. "Then we look forward to seeing you tonight. How about Scorpius picks you up at 6.30? We'll meet you at the restaurant." she suggested.

Tobias nodded and lifted her hand to his lips again. "Thank you, madam. It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you tonight." he smiled before turning to Scorpius. "Later." he pecked his cheek and Scorpius waved after him with a smile.

Hermione linked her arms with her son as they headed back into the castle so Scorpius could pick up his suitcase. "He is a very polite young man, I like him." she smiled encouragingly, seeing her son was nervous for her opinion.

Scorpius seemed to let out a relieved breath. "Thanks mum, I knew I could count on you. Well I remember you did once.." he trailed off, not sure whether it was appropriate to mention to his own mother.

Hermione chuckled. "Did you really think I wouldn't have guessed? You could have told us any time, you know. We love you for who you are, all of you, my darling."

"I know. I just wasn't sure. I dated a few girls, and I still like them, but then I met Tobias and we kind of just...clicked." he admitted. "Oh Merlin, do you think dad will-"

"Stop worrying right this moment, young man." Hermione said firmly. "Your father loves you more than you'll ever know. Leave that to me. I can't promise he won't grill Tobias over dinner, you know how protective he can be, but he would never deny or diminish your relationship." she reassured him the best she could.

"You promise mama?" he asked softly as they paused on the steps, his eyes hopeful.

"Absolutely, my darling. And your father might be the Minister, but we both know that if Tobias ever hurts you, I would be the one capable of doing more damage." she grinned cheekily, making her son finally laugh.

"I love you so much mama. Thank you for everything." he hugged her tightly once more.

"Anytime, my darling. You know you will always be my little prince, and I will always be your Mimi." she promised.

"Even when I'm fifty?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Always." Hermione said softly and kissed his cheek once more before sending him off to collect his things.

Draco finally finished his phone call and found her looking over the grounds, a small nostalgic smile on her lips. "I'm sorry for taking so long, but I canceled everything for tonight, I promise." he held her close, kissing her lovingly.

"Good. We should head home and get you a glass of wine. We are meeting Scorpius' boyfriend tonight." she smiled, waiting for the shoe to drop. Three, two, one-

"His what?" Draco asked perfectly perplexed, only making her laugh hard.

"Oh my love, has the thought never even passed through your mind?" she asked, trying to calm her laughter.

Draco was quiet for so long though her laughter passed and she caressed his cheek gently. She was just about to ask whether he was really that shocked when he finally spoke. "Am to be a minority in our family for the rest of my life?" he asked, with such seriousness that Hermione couldn't help herself and let the laughter overcome her again.

It seemed life would never be boring. It wasn't easy, and they still had plenty of bumps to face along the way, but they would never be bored, and surely they could make it if they stuck together.

THE END.

* * *

**AN: a HUGE thank you to all of you wonderful readers for such support, I couldn't have done it and gotten through all the hate messages without you. It has been quite a journey with this story and I have to say I didn't know whether to laugh or cry (or both) as I was writing this last chapter. I will definitely miss these three. I hope to produce another story soon, as soon as my blasted schedule will allow. In the mean time, I hope you all started the new year in the best of health and spirits, and happy reading! **

**Always,**

**Raven Sappho**


End file.
